


Attention

by Inlleaa



Series: Attention [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk and Shay are now magically established, Keith and Pidge are hardcore gamers, Keith and Shiro's step-dad sucks, Keith's a foster kid, Keith's thoughts are a mess, Lance has really nice eyes, Lance is good dancer, M/M, Other, Pidge and Lance share a dorm room, Pidge cares very much about their boys, Pidge is forgetful, Pidge likes girls, Pidge's Pronouns are They/Them, Shiro is Keith's brother, Shiro is also a foster kid, i'm not finishing this, keith can sing, lance is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlleaa/pseuds/Inlleaa
Summary: Keith and Shiro move with their step-dad to a brand new town after Keith gets himself kicked out of his college. In hopes of actually doing good he goes to a new college where a certain blue eyed boy catches his attention and end ups controlling his thoughts for the rest of the day.





	1. Attention

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a continuation of my first story "Sweep me off of my feet". It's not exactly a sequel though, is mainly just what was going through Keith's mind during what happened in the first story.
> 
> Shout out to the three people that asked for this to be continued, it was a nice surprise to see how much you guys enjoyed my other story and I hope you enjoy this one just as much.
> 
> Anyway I have no idea if I'm going anywhere else with this but I really like writing about these two in this AU so maybe I'll continue? Who knows?
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> P.S. this one is a lot longer then my last one.

The small thermometer next to Keith’s door read 50 degrees.

 

It was cold out.

 

Meaning the simple black t-shirt and jeans combo wasn’t exactly his best idea for today, especially when his deadbeat dad decided that school just is not important anymore and that Keith _obviously_ does not need a ride.

 

The frown on Keith’s face stretched. He was actually going to attempt to do good in school this year, since Shiro was definitely not going to let him hear the end of it if he got kicked out of another school. Though Keith is still fully convinced that it was that jerk Lotor’s fault that he got kicked out, if the guy hadn’t been bothering him about being a foster kid for the past week than maybe he would not have beat him up in front of his entire class.

 

So yeah, definitely not his fault.

 

Keith huffed out an aggravated huff and adjusted his bag on his shoulder while pulling his ipod out, maybe he could convince Shiro to come pick him up. His father-like brother always seemed to have time to help out when their _wonderful_ step-dad decided that, that day just was not the day to do anything.

 

His thumb hovered over Shiro’s caller tag before a memory etched through his mind, completely ruining his plans. Today was Shiro’s first day at his new job, right. So now, Keith is once again left with the only option that’s available, walking.

 

A long annoyed sigh left him as he pushed the old rickety door of his step-dad’s apartment open and walked out. Right as he was about to slam the door and contemplate whether or not to just go to the closest 7-eleven and drink a smoothie for the day, his ipod buzzed in his palm and lit up with the familiar caller tag of a certain crazy gremlin.

 

Keith blinked and shut the door behind him, pressing his thumb into the small green button to answer the ipod before holding it up to his ear. Why was Pidge calling him? He was convinced that they were only alive during gaming hours (11 pm to 5 am/6 if his step-dad is being extra annoying). The small key-chain he got from amazon bumped against his cheek as he duly answered “What?”

 

Beginning to walk down to the first floor of the apartment building he couldn’t help but smile a little at the snort that echoed through his ipod in response to his way of answering the call. His hand slid against the surprisingly soft wooden railing as Pidge said in a mock offended tone _“Well hello to you too, asshole. Here I thought you would be_ thrilled _to be speaking to your only actual friend._ ”

 

Keith huffed out a laugh and waved slightly to the receptionist that seemed to almost always be behind her desk to greet him whenever he arrived and wish him a good day whenever he left in the morning after he moved here. He walked straight toward the front door of the building while saying back “yeah well, said ‘only actual friend’ only talks to me between 11 and 5 so, sorry if i’m not just _ecstatic_ to be getting a random call from you. Plus, I’ll have you know that I do actually have more friends than just you”

 

“ _Shiro doesn’t count._ ”

 

Keith frowned as he stepped out into the chilling air and said “so your saying I can’t be friends with my own brother?”

 

Pidge laughed and Keith frowned even more, his earlier annoyance returning as he started on the route to his school. Static made Pidge’s voice sound like a horrific robot-human hybrid as they said _“No, I’m just saying that if you and Matt were my only friends that would basically mean I have no friends since I have to live with Matt and I have to constantly make sure your sorry ass doesn’t mess up in life._ ”

 

“Ok. First, I’m pretty sure me, Matt, and Shiro _are_ your only friends. And second, please explain how you can make sure I don’t mess up if we have never actually met irl”

 

Pidge was silent for a second while they thought, which made Keith roll his eyes before suddenly they blurted “ _Actually! About that, guess what?_ ”

 

Oh no, whenever Pidge got this excited about something that they actually told him, it either means they want him to help them do something crazy and possibly illegal or has already done said thing and needs his help fixing it. Keith’s eyes fluttered close as his breathed in deeply, if Pidge did something and needs his help _again_ he is literally going to go to the nearest building and slam his head into the side of it until he passes out… he needs to get some help.

 

He let out an audible sigh and crossed a street with a herd of people while saying “what’d you do?”

 

Pidge huffed on the other side of the line and Keith could imagine them crossing their arms. Despite never meeting them, he could tell when Pidge crossed their arms or flicked off whatever device they were on, their voice always gave it away.

 

Pidge answered back quickly by saying “ _I take offense to that statement, but anyway I was going to say that I think we can meet up. Only if you want to though_ ”

 

That peeked Keith’s interest and as he turned off to a less crowded sidewalk, he raised an eyebrow and said “meet up? I thought you lived over in Florida?”

 

“ _Me and a friend of mine moved for college, we’re sharing an apartment right now and I’m almost one hundred percent certain that we are at least in the same state. Also I did some digging around in some school’s files and I think that you are in the same school as my friend._ ”

 

Keith froze mid step and stared at the pavement surprised “uh, come again?”

 

Pidge sighed and seemed to move their phone around before saying again “ _I think you’re in the same school as my-_ ”

 

Keith started walking again and quickly said “No no no, I got that. Just you think you’re in the same state as me? How do you even know where I live?”

 

“ _I hacked into your playstation account and found your location_ ”

 

Keith blinked and glanced around to make sure no cars were coming before crossing another street while saying “ok, creepy. Also, if you’ve forgotten I moved last week. Getting kicked out of school ring a bell?”

 

“ _Oh, yeah. I remember that, still don’t understand how you managed to get yourself kicked out of a college, but I found your location right now and realized we’re in the same state which then led me to searching up all the college’s that would let someone with your credentials in, figured out the four most likely college’s you would sign up to go to out of those, than I chose the one that had offered art classes (because you and I both know that you major in Art as much as you try to hide it)_ -” Keith frowned but couldn’t help the embarrassed blush that crept up his neck, he liked to paint stuff ok? That wasn’t that weird. “- _And with all of that I ended up with the college my friend goes to and realized that all I had to do was hack into the system through his grades and look at the students going there and guess who came up? Little old Keith Ko-gay-ne_ ”

 

Keith grimaced at the horrible nickname, He deeply regrets ever coming out to Pidge in the first place.

 

He stepped to the side as some old lady walked past with a small dog yapping at him angrily from the end of a leash as he said “your mind scares me, and also its _Kogane_ not ‘Ko-gay-ne’. Anyway, now that you’ve learned all of my personal info and successfully hacked into an entire college, when and where do you want to meet up?”

 

Keith could hear their grin seeping through their voice as they said excitedly “ _alright! Ok, My place. Around 2ish since you have a morning class today, speaking of school aren’t you late for that?_ ”

 

Oh yeah, Keith had forgotten about that. Despite currently walking to a school that was now within viewing distance. He frowned and started walking a little faster while saying “Yeah, don’t want to talk about it. Where’s your house? I can probably get Shiro to take me there around two thirty.”

 

“ _It’s the apartment building right next to the school actually, 296 is our room number. Also don’t worry about coming in, I’m pretty sure our receptionist would let a burglar walk in here_ ”

 

Keith glanced around and found a big, looming, building beside the school. It looked older and slightly beat up, but definitely in much better shape than the _wonderful_ house he is in with his step-dad. He walked closer to the school, crossing a parking lot and realizing that this conversation was needing to come to end so that he can go into class once he gets to the school.

 

“Ok, sounds good. I’ll come over after class, right now though I have to go. I’m about to walk into school and it probably wouldn’t look good to be walking in late while talking on the phone.”

 

Pidge laughed and said “ _k, see you around two Keith Ko-gay-ne_ ”

 

He frowned and quickly said “I hate you” before ending the call and stuffing his ipod in his pocket.

 

Time to start the school day.

 

…

 

_Shit._

 

What did he do to deserve this?

 

What God decided that he was cursed and would forever have to be struggling?

 

Keith frowned and tried to pretend that he didn’t notice startling blue eyes following him as he stood in the doorway of his classroom, first he’s late to his first day of school, then his gamer friend randomly says that their meeting up, and now there was an extremely hot guy not-so-subtly- checking him out in class. Keith may or may not have also not so subtly checked him out.

 

He couldn’t help himself! The guy was the first thing he saw when he walked in! The second thing being the only empty seat in the room being next to the guy! Keith was screwed.

 

The guy was a lanky person from what Keith could tell, and he had this amazingly clean caramel skin that peeked out in places that made Keith’s throat go dry. He had a sharp jawline that was consumed at the edges by short but extremely wavy and bouncy looking brown hair, and bright blue eyes that popped out like two stars in an ocean of white.

Keith _wasn’t_ staring.

 

His heart rate increased as he attempted to pay attention to what the teacher was saying to him, the guy was looking at him and it wasn’t like the looks he was getting from all the other students. No, this look was more of a oh-hey-here’s-a-cute-guy-let-me-stare-at-him kind of look, or maybe Keith was over thinking? Who knows, All Keith knows is that he feels extremely embarrassed under this guy’s stare. It’s a miracle that he manages to keep a straight face when suddenly a piece of paper is hitting the guys head, making an adorable surprised face come up before being replaced by a playful smirk as the guy glanced back at someone. He snickered lowly and picked up the paper (Keith’s eyes definitely didn’t follow the plain of his back as his shirt stretched across it), Keith raised an eyebrow as the guy twisted in his seat to throw the piece of paper back before suddenly the teacher broke him from staring and said “Lance?”

 

The guy turned around within an instant and Keith swear’s that their eyes meet for a split second before he jerked away and looked to the teacher as they said with an unamused frown “How about you let Mr. Kogane here sit next to you?”

 

All though what the teacher said had been a question, Keith could tell that this was definitely not an option. Which meant that…. Oh god, He has to sit next to this guy the entire class period and _not_ obviously stare? R.I.P.

 

Keith forced himself to not freak out about this as he glanced over to the guy (who’s name was apparently Lance), now his caramel skin was dusted pink just underneath his eyes as they widened in surprise. Than his mouth was moving a mile a minute, going on about why Keith should not sit with him. The poor guy looked as panicked as Keith currently felt and Keith couldn’t decide between being upset that this guy was freaking out about this after staring at him or being just as panicked about the fact that he had to sit next to this guy after staring at him.

 

He went with being upset.

 

An easy frown landed on his face and he huffed, brushing past the teacher and not even sparing Lance, who was still trying to convince the teacher otherwise, a glance as he dropped his bag next to the desk and fell into his seat with a huff. He _was not_ pouting as he crossed his arms and leaned back in the small chair, sinking into it and attempting to disappear.

 

Lance froze and looked over at him with a surprised tint to those brilliant blue eyes before he quickly shook his head and looked away.  He huffed out a small sigh and seemed to school out his feature before letting his hands fall from where they had been expressing his words and interlace with each other as he rested them on his desk and looked over to the teacher who had moved on already.

 

This teacher was annoyingly fast paced, which Keith usually would have been annoyed about but instead he was staring at Lance, once again he couldn’t help it. This guy was cute, plus his eyes were fucking entrancing. Which was way too cheesy of a thought for Keith to be thinking, but here he was thinking it. They were just so _pretty_ , which was weird because Keith has seen blue eyes before and he never thought anything of them but it was different with Lance’s…. Maybe it was because they were so emotive. Keith could see exactly how this guy was feeling just by the slight difference in his eyes that come with each emotion and he’s only known this guy for a couple minutes, by known he means he’s stared at him for a couple minutes.

 

Lance was obviously in his element though, Keith could tell in the way he sat and grinned everytime the teacher mentioned something about some lab their doing today. His back was straight and his eyes were alert, he was also bouncing his knee incessantly and didn’t seem to notice, he was obviously very excited. Keith found it kind of endearing, oodly, he was not used to seeing someone so excited about something to do with school. All the people he ever saw at his old school were either complete idiots or just didn’t give a fuck, making him do all the work when he was paired with them for projects, but Lance obviously was not that kind of person.

 

Keith hadn’t even realized that he had zoned out from watching this guy out of the corner out of his eye until Lance suddenly said something he literally jumped, luckily Lance didn’t seem to notice so he easily sunk back into his seat and asked “what?”

 

Lance’s lip jutted into a frown and his blue eyes, that were now looking at Keith and making him want to combust, flashed with annoyance as he said again “Do you want to get started?”

 

Lance’s tan hand gestured to the side, making Keith dumbly look over at the lab that was now all set up and ready to go. He blinked and glanced back over to those blue eyes, he wanted to say something like ‘sure’ or ‘yeah’ but instead his tongue grew heavy and he just made a weird kind of grunt noise while staring at Lance. The annoyance returned to Lance’s eyes and his frown grew as he rose one thin eyebrow, watching Keith for a couple seconds, making Keith’s heart beat way too loud to be natural before he looked away while shrugging and saying in an annoyed tone “Fine, I’ll just do it by myself.”

 

Keith blinked once, twice, before he realized what he did. _Shit_.

 

Great, now Lance thinks he’s just a total dick that could care less about doing work and helping.

 

Keith frowned and sunk further into his chair, A strange useless feeling weld up inside his chest. As much as he seems like he wouldn’t help out with projects and labs, he actually hates not helping, the fact that he’s leaving another person to just do all the work always made him feel terrible since he knows how much that sucks. Now though, he was doing just that and was already feeling terrible about it. He wanted to figure out how to help but there was also another problem, he’s horrible at talking to people. All those hours spent gaming with Pidge instead of socializing weren’t really helping him currently.

 

He watched as Lance worked diligently, probably doing exactly what he was supposed to be doing while simultaneously scribbling down data and answers to questions about the lab. It was impressive, but also made Keith feel even worse. He really should help.

 

Keith glanced up at the board, hoping it said something about what to do. It didn’t, of course. He looked back to Lance and tried to understand what he was doing.

 

Lance had some kind of beaker set up and was currently pouring some kind of purple liquid into it while watching it vigilantly, his eyes were narrowed down in concentration but his pupils with wide with excitement as he leaned in and blew his soft wavy hair out of his face with a small grin. Keith didn’t even notice the blush forming on his face before the teacher cleared their throat, successfully gaining both Lance and Keith’s attention. Once again they looked very unamused while saying “Mr. Mcclain, Mr. Kogane, are you both working well?”

 

Their eyes were narrowed suspiciously behind their square glasses, making Keith frown. Yeah, he does not like this teacher. He was already opening his mouth to say something snarky to the teacher before suddenly Lance’s smooth voice mellowed out the problem swiftly by saying “Yes, ma’am! Mr. Kogane here is just taking a quick break.”

 

Keith blinked and looked over at Lance surprised just to blink again when Lance glared at him for a split second before sending a reassuring grin to the teacher who looked at them for another second before going back to her work. Once she looked away Lance cut a glare to Keith and said quietly “If you’re not going to help, at least try to not get me in trouble.”

 

Keith paused, ok so Lance obviously didn’t like him. Also Keith now felt even worse because now he’s not only being useless but he’s also getting Lance in trouble.

 

He frowned more at himself than anything else as Lance looked back to his work and continued silently. Keith watched for a few seconds before finally deciding to do something, He leaned up into a better sitting position and reached out, grabbing some kind of utensil that looked similar to what Lance was using and a beaker with some substance in it. Lance glanced at him out of the corner of his eye with an eyebrow raised before shaking his head and going back to what he was doing.

 

Keith paused and looked down at the things in front of him, a beaker, some weird knife thing, and liquid looking stuff. He frowned and looked back to what Lance was doing, he was pouring some more stuff into his beaker while writing something down. Keith looked over to where all the liquids were held and found one that was pretty similar to what Lance was using, he hesitated for a second, glancing back at Lance’s experiment, before huffing and grabbing it. Right as he brought it closer to the stuff he got Lance was saying something with a frown, Keith ignored him and continued what he was doing. There was no point in answering him, from past experiences, Keith can tell that Lance does not want to talk to him, so he doesn’t talk.

 

That does not go over well.

 

“ _Hey._ Mullet, I’m talking to you.”

 

What?

 

Keith blinked and set down his hands on the table, looking over to Lance with an eyebrow raised while saying “excuse me?”

 

Lance eyes were storming in annoyance now and as much as Keith likes them, he doesn’t really like they way they look right now. But then something like mirth flashed through them and suddenly Lance’s lips were curving into a smirk as he said “I said ‘Hey, Mullet-’

 

Keith found himself frowning and cutting Lance off while saying “I know what you said. I was asking about what you called me?”

 

Lance eyes glittered with something and his smirk grew wider making Keith’s heart flip slightly while he frowned even more as Lance set down his utensils and focused more on him, saying “What? Mullet? Y’a like it? I think it suits you what with your greasy mop on your head and all.”

 

Keith frowned, ok sure this guy was cute but he was not going to let him just insult him like that. Especially since he was originally trying to be helpful and this guy just decided to first give him a stupid nickname and than be a jerk. Keith met Lance’s smirk with a glare and said easily “This ‘greasy mop’ is a hella’ lot better than that curly mess on your head.”

 

Lance’s smirk faltered for a seconds before his eyes flashed again and he said “Excuse you! My hair is much better than yours!”

 

Keith felt his own lips slip into a smirk as he rolled his eyes before narrowing them at Lance and leaning a little closer while saying “ha, don’t flatter yourself.”

 

Something started to sizzle and Keith glanced over to where the noise was coming from, Lance’s experiment was currently bubbling at an alarmingly fast rate. He blinked and glanced back to Lance to say something about it before suddenly Lance was coming back at his earlier insult by yelling “What the hell, dude? Why are you being such a jerk?!”

 

Keith frowned and disregarded his earlier warning yelling back “oh? I’m being the jerk?! I seem to remember that I am not the one that started this conversation by calling you mullet!”

 

The sizzling started to get louder but Keith continued to ignore as Lance leaned into his personal space yelling “yeah well, I wouldn’t have to call you mullet if you hadn’t stormed in here and sat down without even introducing yourself to the class!”

 

“That’s not a good reason for being a total douchebag!”

 

Lance’s eyes sparked like a flame as his frown that had long since replaced his smirk grew and he yelled “Oh! That’s really funny coming from the guy who wouldn’t even talk to me when I tried to be civil!”

 

Keith blinked in surprise at that, his anger fizzling out as he started to realize why Lance was so mad. His hands fell from where they had been expressing his words and his shoulders sagged for a split second before suddenly a loud bang erupted from beside Lance and something blue and foamy splashed over both of them.

 

Keith jumped backwards and whipped around to stare wide eyed at the foaming beaker that had just exploded over them and all of their stuff. His eyebrows slowly raised as he stared at it before Lance was suddenly yelling again, except this time he was fumbling around with all of the lab things while rambling a mess of words that sounded both english and…. Spanish maybe? Keith had not realized that Lance spoke spanish, that would explain why he looks cuban though.

 

Keith glanced at his experiment which was now also covered in the blue foam before jumping and going wide eyed as Lance spun around and grabbed his shoulders shaking him and yelling things right into his face. Instead of focusing on what Lance was saying Keith just slowly raised his eyebrows, he was just suddenly so close with his blue eyes blown wide and wavy hair almost trembling with how panicked he was.

 

Heat flooded Keith’s face and his voice cracked, wait, was he speaking?

 

Oh, no he was yelling. He sounded just as panicked as Lance but for a completely different reason and he was answering every one of Lance’s panicked screeches with his own embarrassingly high pitched yells, not even bothering to think about what he was saying or about how every single eye in the room was on him and Lance.

 

They yelled at each other right up until a loud sound of a heavy book landing on something hard echoed over them and made everyone fall silent.

 

Keith blinked and stared at Lance’s eyes, watching as the panic in them slowly faded and was replaced by a stalled confusion. His thin brows furrowed as the same confusion etched into Keith. A second passed and then they both slowly turned toward the noise, coming face to face with their teacher’s fuming form as she stood holding the edge’s of a thick textbook that rested on her desk, glaring straight at the two of them. They met her eyes and unknowingly shrunk into each other underneath her glare.

 

Her obviously well kept eyebrow twitched and she breathed in deeply before gritting out with a booming voice, “Lance Mcclain! Keith Kogane! Both of you leave my classroom _now_!”

 

Keith felt his mouth go dry and before he knew what he was doing, he was glancing back to Lance for help. Lance was still looking at the teacher wide eyed as his hands went slack against Keith’s forearms before slowly his face shifted into anger and his gaze was snapping back to Keith.

 

Keith stiffened as the blue eyes landed on his in an enraged glare before suddenly he was glaring back, for no reason at all. Than Lance was letting go of him and he was turning and grabbing his bag and Keith was doing the same, slinging his bag over his shoulder roughly and sending one more glare to Lance’s handsome face just for good measure before very literally stomping out of the room as Lance gathered all his stuff up in his hands and marched out after him.

 

…

 

Keith’s fingers warmed comfortingly from the heat of the cup in his hand. Despite his absolute hatred for all things coffee related, he had decided that getting some coffee for him and Pidge would probably calm him down enough to actually have a decent conversation with them.

 

Surprisingly enough the coffee stop actually did help, with his random anger. Not so much with how much he was obviously attracted to Lance Mcclain.

 

So here’s the thing, as much as he believes that Lance is (rightfully but also not) a bit of a jerk, he still thinks that he is _very_ attractive and _very_ much the kind of guy he would want to possibly hang out with more. Which was not honestly that big of a deal, Keith has had multiple unrequited crushes before and they all fizzled out within a week at most and this one would not have been any different _if_ Lance had not been _obviously_ attracted to him when he first came in.

 

That attraction that had sparked this whole event, is what led Keith to believe that even though Lance was kinda jerky, Keith was also kinda jerky and that meant that Lance could actually be a really nice guy who just had a temper, _like_ Keith. That would mean they would have something in common, which means that they probably have more in common, which means that they might be able to have conversations that could possibly lead to casually flirting and casual flirting usually leads to not-so-casual flirting and well that leads to-

 

Keith was knocked out of his internal reasoning when his ipod dinged in his pocket.

 

He blinked and looked down, just to come face first with a coffee mug. He glared at the small white cup for a second before sighing, bending his elbow he placed one cup in the crease of it and twisted to pull his ipod out of his pocket with his free hand. It slipped easily out of his pocket and he pulled it up to rest in front of him, glancing both ways, he crossed the short street that led to the apartment building that Pidge and their friend lived in.

 

Once he got to the other side he looked down to his ipod and swiped it open, the small messenger app had a fancy 1 on top of it in a small green circle. He tapped it with the pad of his thumb and brought up the app while turning into the parking lot of the apartment center, clicking the top message box, he rose an eyebrow as he read the message sent to him.

 

_Pidge: where are you??_

 

_Keith: outside of the apartment building._

 

_Pidge: well hurry your ass up. My roommate will be here soon and want you to meet him._

 

_Keith: I’d rather not._

 

_Pidge: Too bad._

 

_Keith: whatever, what’s your room number again?_

 

_Pidge: 296, 1st floor_

 

_Pidge: don’t ask me why the 200’s are on the first floor, I have no idea._

 

_Keith: thx, also I wasn’t going to._

 

_Pidge: ok whatever, hurry up._

 

_Keith: yeah yeah_

 

Keith smirked and shook his head at the texting conversation before putting his ipod back into his pocket while looking up and taking in the sight of the apartment building’s main floor. It was pretty big and well kept, with a small area of chairs for people to sit at the complemented the off white wallpaper nicely. The place even had soft carpeted floors. This was a lot better than where he lived.

 

Glancing around he realized it was not that hard to find the 200’s hall, all he had to do was look to his left and right there was a big green sign above a hallway saying ‘200-300’

 

After sending a quick look to the receptionist who seemed to be playing on her phone, he shrugged and walked into the hall. As he walked he scanned the room numbers until he came up to the door that had ‘296’ plastered on it in tan letters.

 

Keith stopped in front of the door and glanced down at the door knob, would Pidge care if he just walked in? Or would they want him to knock?

 

He opted for knocking.

 

Pidge might just come running at him with a bat or something like that if he just walked in to their apartment without knocking, especially since they have only ever seen him in blurry videos from when he sang for his school, freshman year. He is still very much pissed about Shiro “accidently” sharing that with them and Matt. Just thinking about it made him frown as he lifted his fist up and rapped it against the door twice, a couple seconds passed and then that frown was replaced by a confused glare as a sudden bang echoed from the otherside of the door and than the sound of scrambling feet came as someone ran up to the door.

 

He raised an eyebrow as the clicks of at least three locks were heard from the other side of the door before jumping when it flew open. He blinked a couple times before his eyes fell down to the short person standing in front of him, They looked about 15 years old. Is this Pidge? Keith felt his eyebrows raise in surprise as he took them in. They had short, fluffy, caramel colored hair that was sticking up all over the place like they had just gotten out of bed, they also had pale skin that wasn’t gastly like Keith’s but definitely not as tan as the people he had meet here so far. A way to big, Blue sweatshirt hung loosely over their shoulders and went all the way down to short green shorts. To top the whole outfit off the also had light pink socks on and big circle glasses that made their eyes look twice their size on.

 

After staring for a beat, Keith realized he might actually need to say something. He opened his mouth to say _something_ (he has no idea what it was going to be) Before suddenly Pidge beat him to it and stared directly at his shaggy black hair while saying in distaste “You have a mullet.”

 

Keith’s face fell flat and he frowned down at the short person in front of him, yeah this was definitely Pidge. He continued to frown and made a slight show of having to look down at them while saying “you’re short.”

 

A wry smile stretched across their face and they raised and unamused eyebrow while saying matter-of-factly “I’m 15.”

 

“Point taken. I haven’t had a haircut in a year.”

 

Pidge copied his blank face and nodded saying “Point taken.”

 

Keith felt a swirl of happiness in his gut as he and Pidge both stared at each other in silence for a couple seconds before both snorting into laughter and completely losing their composure.

 

After a couple seconds Keith managed to reel in his laughter and grinned down at his friend while saying “So, you gonna invite me in? Or are you gonna make me sit out here and drink this coffee all by myself?”

 

He finished off the sentence by lifting one of the coffee cups in a show of his gift, resulting in Pidge’s golden eyes lighting up like a flame. Keith bit back a frown when brilliant blue eyes appeared in his mind in comparison (obviously winning, but Keith didn’t say that).

 

Pidge grinned crookedly and immediately reached out with tiny hands that poked out of the jackets sleeves, making grabbing gestures toward the coffee while saying “Oh~ you are truly a saint Keith. Gimme”

 

A light pout graced their features as Keith pulled the coffee out of their reach and smirked while saying “invite me in first, then coffee”

 

Pidge frowned at him making his smirk just grow wider before huffing through their nose and moving out of the way while holding out an arm in mock invitation and saying “ _fine_. Please come in~ Mr. Ko-gay-ne.”

 

Keith’s smirk dropped right as one slipped onto Pidge’s face and he glared at them for a second before sighing. Walking into the door he put the coffee out in front of Pidge, letting it slip from his hand into theirs as he looked around the small dorm-apartment-room-thing. It was a decent size and had a bit of a fancy undertone like the lobby while still managing to look like the house of a a couple teens, with a few pieces of trash stuffed into the corners of the hallway they currently stood in and miscellaneous pictures of families _everywhere_. One picture in particular caught his eye, it was Pidge and some guy who looked oddly familiar, standing in front of a car packed full of things while some other bulky looking guy squeezed them both into a bone crushing hug with dramatic tears in his eyes.

 

Keith felt something stir in his gut at the sight that made a frown stretch across his face as he remembered how very uncaring his old “friends” reactions were when he said he was leaving Texas, Suddenly Pidge was grabbing his attention back by closing her door with small slam while saying “follow me. You can drop your stuff at the living room and than we can just chill there until my friend gets home.”

 

Keith hiked his bag up his shoulder again and turned away from the picture, searching for Pidge and finding them walking toward a small, slightly ajar door that led into a small room with a beat up looking couch and small coffee table inside. Sparing the picture one more frown, he trotted after the surprisingly fast teen and asked conversationally “so, this friend of yours… should I be nervous about meeting them?”

 

Pidge paused in the doorway and turned to face him, making him blink and freeze mid step with wide eyes as they said “um, no. not really, He can be a bit… _extra_. But he’s actually pretty cool and I have a sneaking feeling that you guys will get along”

 

A smile had graced Pidge’s face as they talked of their friend which made the small budding worries in his gut disappear, if anti-social-gaming-geek Pidge liked this guy than how bad could he be? Keith released a breath and smiled easily as Pidge turned and continued into the room while saying “Plus I’m pretty sure he has a soft spot for people who have hidden gifts in singing…”

 

Keith stiffened and stopped in the doorway, watching skeptically as Pidge fell into the old couch with a not-so-innocent grin and intentionally did not look at him. A frown stretched across his face and slowly he started to move again, walking in and dropping his bag next to the door before moving to stand in front of Pidge with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. They glanced up at him knowingly and smiled innocently before gingerly holding the coffee cup with their hands that were covered up to their fingers be their baggy sweatshirt and sipping some of that hot beverage out, a pleased expression passed over their face before Keith glared and cut into the little moment by saying “whatever that means, I know for a fact that _that_ is _definitely_ not happening. I haven’t sung for anyone since freshman year of highschool and I am not planning on changing that any time soon.”

 

Pidge’s smile dropped and immediately she straightened her back, slapping her coffee down onto the coffee table and saying in a whiny tone “What?! Oh, come on Keith! I haven’t heard you sing since Shiro sent that video, and I _really_ want to hear it Irl.”

 

Keith tightened his arms together and frowned determinedly down at Pidge while saying a short ‘no’. Their face dropped and he let out a slight sigh, it wasn’t that he hated singing in front of people, He actually loved it, but he just got so damn nervous at just the thought of it that he stopped doing it. Plus, Keith knew for a fact that he was _definitely_ not as good as all the people in the past have told him he is, so why would he want to sing now and just disappoint Pidge while also making a bad impression on her obviously important friend.

 

Pidge fell back into the couch with a long and upset whine as Keith uncrossed his arms and set down his cup on the table, he was not really wanting to drink the coffee he had gone and spent his money on, which in retrospect was kind of silly. He did not give a fuck.

 

A couple seconds passed before suddenly Pidge was leaning up again with a new look of determination on their face that made Keith frown, he was not wanting to argue about singing today. That didn’t stop Pidge though, their eyebrows raised excitedly with an edge of determination as they said “What if I told you he’s into guys?”

 

Keith’s face dropped into a classic deadpan as he once again crossed his arms and said “you did not just use that on me.”

 

Pidge was not deterred and grinned even more, saying “ _And_ you’re his type~ I bet he would fall _head over heels_ for you if you sang to hi-”

 

Keith was not going to admit that he could feel his cheeks starting to warm as he quickly cut them off by saying “no. I could care less if he likes guys, and I am definitely not singing for him _now._ ”

 

That made Pidge’s frown return as their shoulders slumped defeatedly and they started to say “Keeeeiiiithh. Come on, please! I’ll do anything fo-”

 

Their plead was suddenly cut off when a squeak interrupted their conversation and they both looked to the door to see a tan hand pushing it open as a familiarly smooth voice tiredly asked “Pidge who are you talking t-”

 

Keith felt his stomach drop as blue eyes met his and the boy in the doorway froze in surprise, Keith’s heart rate skyrocketed and his face suddenly felt warm again as those blue eyes that had been on his mind ever since class, stared at him looking as wide as saucers. Millions of emotions flashed through them before suddenly one froze and stormed over all the others, his eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a angry frown as he said “Oh fuck no. What are _you_ doing here?”

 

Keith blinked dumbly and fisted his hand before forcing out a hopefully indifferent huff as he crossed his arms and looked away from those bright eyes while saying “I could ask you the same thing.”

 

Lance’s voice was thick with venom as he let go of the doorknob and mirrored Keith, making Keith glance back up and freeze when he got caught in those furious eyes again, while saying “I live here.”

 

Oh…

 

_Oh.._

 

_Shit._

 

Keith’s eyebrows shot up before he could stop them and his mouth dropped open. So… Lance, The guy that had completely ruined his day by clouding over his thoughts all day and making him completely forget about everything else, was Pidge’s room mate _and_ friend.

 

Once again, Keith just blinked dumbly before fumbling and opening his mouth to spew out whatever nonsense was about to come out before he was suddenly cut off by Pidge who (thankfully) calmly said “Hey, Lance. I guess you’ve met Keith.”

 

Keith glanced over at Pidge, wilting when he noticed them eyeing him skeptically out of the corner of their eye as if to say ‘so what happened here?’ before suddenly Lance was talking again with a deep frown, “Oh yeah we met, I wish it never happened though.”

 

That comment made Keith freeze, He looked over to Lance in surprise just to be met with an unforgiving glare. A familiar flood of childish anger washed over him, here he was thinking about the guy all day and forcing himself to get over it while also admitting defeat, and he still had the nerve to be a jerk! Before he knew it he was curling his lips into his own frown while yelling “you know what Mcclain-!”

 

Pidge’s calm voice once again cut him off though as they swiftly said “Anyway, Lance, I invited Keith over because he is one of my friends from gaming and I wanted to meet him personally.”

 

Keith grimaced as his anger stayed swirling in his stomach, if it was anyone other than Pidge, Keith would have completely ignored them and most likely end up punching Lance in his stupidly pretty face. But, because he actually cared about being friends with Pidge (and he didn’t really want to risk messing up Lance’s only current appealing quality) he managed to hold himself back from breaking out into a fight.

 

Keeping his arms crossed he frowned and looked away, listening and ending up getting even more angry when Lance said with obvious disgust “Your _friends_ with him?”

 

“Yes and you are going to play nice while he is here.”

 

Thank god for Pidge. Right as Keith thought he was maybe going to be able to be civil enough to attempt to enjoy this visit Lance opened his mouth again saying “Wha- I don’t have to-”

 

Pidge was obviously used to this as they shut down Lance almost immediately by saying “Lance, remember all those times I had to put up with all those girlfriends and boyfriends of yours? Well think of this as your payment for that, also if you don’t play nice I will make life a living hell for you for the next year.”

 

That comment made Keith pause and finally look back up at them, boyfriends? Wait… Pidge had said earlier that her friend was into guys… and Lance is her friend… and he has not even commented on that which means he openly likes guys… which means that if Keith really wanted to do something with Lance, He might actually have a chanc-

 

_“‘I wish it never happened though’”_

 

Anger swirled in Keith again and he schooled his expression back into a frown, yeah that’s obviously never going to happen. Anyway just because Keith is kind of obsessed with Lance’s eyes and looks doesn’t mean that he likes that person, no matter how much he may have deserved Lance’s anger earlier now Keith was just pissed and he was not going to excuse Lance for being a douchebag just because he’s pretty.

 

Keith had been so lost thinking about Lance and how he _is not_ going to stop being upset at him, that he hadn’t even noticed that Lance had come over and was now sitting on the couch next to Pidge. He had a pout on his face and he was sinking into the couch with an adorably annoyed look in his eyes, ok so yeah maybe Keith could forgive him..

 

Wait.

 

No.

 

Keith is still mad at Lance, but he can admit that Lance looks cute. Ugh! Why does his mind have to be so confusing?!

 

Pidge managed to pull him out of his head when she spoke up again this time to him, saying “So… are you still not going to sing?”

 

Keith did not mean to snap at Pidge. But the fact that they were bringing this up _right now_ , in front of _Lance_ , was honestly kind of mortifying which is why at the word ‘sing’ Keith felt his face light up like a flame. With a glance at Lance who was still pouting like a little kid, Keith frowned down at Pidge and said almost immediately in a much squeaker tone then he wants to admit “no!”

 

His reaction gained a surprised blink from Pidge before suddenly they seemed to realize something and slowly, to Keith’s horror, a knowing smirk spread across their face. Their golden eyes glinted behind their glasses and immediately the weeby side of Keith’s mind darted to a scene in some anime where a guy leaned into his hands while his big circle glasses glinted in the light devilishly, it scared Keith how similar Pidge seemed to that character right now. But he brushed the thought away to give them a hopefully warning look, if they were assuming what he thought they were then he was not going to get out of the room without being forced to mortify himself in front of the annoying jackass next to them.

 

Pidge’s voice lilted playfully as they smiled even wider and said lightly “well, jeez you don’t have to get all defensive. I know you have a temper and all but damn…-” Keith frowned at them and continued to hold his warning look as they grinned even wider and glanced at Lance, a slight pout crossed their lips when they realized he was not paying attention (while Keith relaxed for a second) before suddenly they got another idea and were grinning back at him again “-Actually! Now that I think about it, the last time I saw you react like that it was because some cute guy on the playstation asked for your num-”

 

Keith literally squeaked and stiffened, his back going as straight as a light post as he yelled “S-Shut up!”

 

Pidge smiled at his reaction and was not even fazed by his death glare as they continued on saying “ Alright, alright. I won’t mention…. Richy.-” Keith’s face heated up beyond anything healthy at the mention of said guy, he may or may not be the reason Keith found out he was gay... Pidge smirked and easily moved on “anyway, come on. Keith, you and I both know you can do it. Plus! I’m only asking for one song!”

 

And of course they were back on this subject, right as bright blue eyes turned to look at them and focus back into the conversation. Keith knew he looked dumb, but he could not stop himself from caving into himself a little while looking away and saying “no.”

 

He really did not want to sing in front of Lance, but his mind just had to start supplying him with the fantasy of Lance being completely star-struck from his singing. His eyes would probably widen and sparkle brightly as his pupils enlarged is awe, Keith shook the thought away. It was not helping with his body temperature right now.

 

Pidge’s face dropped into a pout after they realized that they finally got Lance’s attention back and suddenly they was dramatically leaning close to Keith while clasping their hands together, they batted their eyelashes behind their large glasses and stuck their bottom lip out while pleading in a whiny tone “Pwweeeaaasse~”

 

He looked at them with a glare, despite everything in him screaming to say no again, one glance at Lance’s adorably confused face and than Pidge’s exaggerated pleading, had him caving into the small fantasy of literally blowing them both away. Nerves fluttered in his stomach that he had not felt in years and he tried to keep his composure and reason with himself, singing for Lance and Pidge was not going to make Lance suddenly fall in _love_ with him or something dumb like that. Lance would probably end up just making fun of him and than Keith would have to kiss goodbye any of his chances at fixing whatever had been going on between the two of them.

 

He frowned and could practically feel his brow furrowing in concentration before something suddenly shifted in Lance’s eyes that made Keith pause and before he was even considering what he was doing, he was closing his eyes. Heaving a long sigh he muttered more to himself than anyone else “I can’t believe you…”

 

Then he was moving towards his backpack, already thinking about what song to sing while saying “Fine, one song.”

 

Pidge cheered out a loud ‘yes!’ that made a small bashful smile slip across his lips before he bent over and grabbed his bag, zipping it open and stuffing his arm into it to dig around for his Ipod. He had dropped it in here earlier when Pidge had first said something about him singing, without even noticing, until he had reached behind himself and awkwardly patted his pocket for a second.

 

Hitting only one or two books and binders, he found his small device almost immediately and gripped it. Pulling it out, he zipped up his bag haphazardly and leaned up, turning he flipped the ipod in his hands and pressed his thumbs into the center button as Pidge suddenly asked randomly, “you still have that dumb case? I thought you grew out of anime?”

 

Keith grinned slightly as his ipod lit up just to reveal one of his favorite characters from an anime, he breathed out a slightly embarrassing laugh before feeling a little brave with the familiar subject of the conversation and tilting his head up to wink playfully at Pidge while saying “one cannot simply ‘grow out of anime’, my friend”

 

Pidge snorted and it made Keith smile even more, yes he liked anime. He had liked since he was ten years old, when he saw his first anime at a comic-con that one of his many “friends” had dragged him to. After that he was obsessed and was never afraid to start conversations with random people about it, despite being the most socially awkward kid in his entire foster system.

 

He smiled easily and tapped on his app for music, oh yeah he was still super nervous about that. The little blip of happiness washed out of him as he remembered that he still had to sing in front of the two people in this room, that also reminded him of the other silent presence in the room that was currently staring at him in complete and utter shock.

 

Yeah, forget ever making jokes _ever_ again.

 

With a sigh, he shifted his weight onto one foot and scrolled through his music, dark eyes flicking over his many songs as Pidge started saying “Oh my god… it’s so easy to forget how much of a weeb you are when you look like a freakin em-”

 

She was suddenly cut off when Lance finally spoke up, saying with a slightly higher pitched judgy tone “You like _anime_?”

 

He blinked and stared at his ipod for a second before looking over to Lance a lifting a suspicious eyebrow, words ready to defend his likes already on the tip of his tongue before that dropped at the sight of Lance red face. His tan skin looked slightly darker and his blue eyes were blown wide with multiple different confusing emotions as his eyebrows drew tight around them. Keith lifted his head up a little more and continued to raise his eyebrow at the sight, was Lance… blushing?

 

He definitely was.

 

Why? Did Keith do something to make him blush. His heart betrayed him and skipped a beat at the thought of himself being the reason for Lance’s blushing before he took a moment and remembered why he had even looked up at Lance in the first place.

 

Right.

 

Anime.

 

Keith pushed away his confusion about Lance’s odd expression and frowned at the cuban boy saying “yeah, have a problem with that?”

 

Lance’s response was as immediate as the growing blush on his face “yeah actually, anime sucks.”

 

Keith frowned even more and glared at Lance, well that was rude. Immediately his mind kicked into gear to come up with a good come back and when he got one he almost smirked and said it right there. He stopped himself though before he said anything, should he really say that? Would it weird Lance out? Well, if it does is that really that big of a deal? It’s supposed to be an insult, anyway. (at least Keith thinks it is, he can never actually tell when he’s flirting with someone. It just kind of happens) so if it did make Lance uncomfortable than job well done, right?

 

Internally he just shrugged and went with it, at this point he was riding on his singing abilities to fix their friendship (that was currently non existent) so what could he lose? He took in a breath and than easily met Lance’s confused eyes with a maybe too playful smirk, while narrowing his eyes slightly. His brilliant crystal like eyes widened a little bit and that gave him enough confidence to cross his arms and jut out his slight and _not at all_ feminine hip while saying “oh, really? I bet you know all about _sucking_ ”

 

Pride burst in his chest when Lance just stared in shocked silence for a few seconds before his face burst with color and his eyes exploded with emotion, than he was choking and leaning forward to cough into his clenched fist as his ears practically burned off and Pidge burst out laughing next to him.

 

Keith couldn’t help his smirk from stretching at the sound of his secretly obnoxious friend as Lance took a couple seconds to compose himself, soon enough he was whipping back up and staring at Keith with the most shocked expression Keith has ever seen on anybody. This was not good for his ego since he could practically feel it growing as he smirked even more and gave Lance a slightly exaggerated cocky look that succeeded in making steam practically leak out of Lance’s already burning face, before turning back to his ipod and scrolling through it once again, not even bothering to school out his smirk.

 

His cheeks warmed and his smirk turned more into a grin as he felt Lance’s eyes stay on him for a good minute, unwavering in his state of shock. A small proud feeling swelled in his chest at that, he absolutely _loved_ saying things that make people literally shut down. Maybe it’s because  of his rebellious streak, or maybe it’s because when he does he can say things that are slightly mean and not have to immediately worry about the consequences since most people will just freak out over the fact that some small korean kid managed to roast them.

 

At this point, he was full on grinning. Being socially awkward sucked, but when things like this happened he _loved_ it, and that’s partially why in his small burst of glee and pride, he didn’t really think about the consequences of glancing back at Lance to see his reaction one more time. Immediately he regretted it because he got lost in his eyes, _again_. Keith is starting to think that he has some kind of weird kink for emotive eyes or something because he could not stop looking at Lance’s.

 

Maybe he just had a kink for Lance’s eyes.

 

Keith’s lost all of his glee from his little moment of cockiness in an instant as his face burned from that embarrassing thought, his lips twisted and he yanked his eyes away from Lance, landing safely on Pidge instead. Quickly to get his mind off of it strangely sexual train of thought, he blurted out “um… what do you want me to sing?”

 

“Your singing?”

 

Keith blinked, Well there goes his attempts of riding his mind of wherever it was going. Hesitantly he looked back over to Lance and attempted to avoid his eyes by staring resolutely at the cute little crease in between his eyebrows. He better not start obsessing over Lance’s eyebrows…

 

With a frown he narrowed his eyes in attempts to not look down at the inviting pools of blue just below Lance’s eyebrows while saying “yeah? Pidge had been asking me earlier? Were you not paying attention?”

 

A loud scoff echoed out of Lance’s throat as he swung a dismissive hand in the air and said a little too loudly “I was paying attention! I just-... you- your dumb mullet had made me forget!”

 

Oh god, that was cute.

 

Why did Keith thinking him stuttering was cute?!

 

He didn’t even bother responding and just glared at Lance before looking down at his phone and once again scrolling through the songs, though he was not really paying attention to any of them and was scrolling too fast to even read them, instead he was listening as Pidge snorted and said “Seriously?”

 

“yeah! It’s just so ugly that it made me forget what you guys were talking about!”

 

Pidge was silent for a second before saying in a tone that sounded dangerously close to being all-knowing “So your saying that Keith’s hair is _distracting_?”

 

Keith stiffened and whipped his head up as his face burned bright red, he was blushing a lot today. Pidge met his eyes immediately and winked sending him some kind of weird “wingman” look, that honestly made him feel even more mortified. Though their weirdness disappeared when Keith looked over at Lance as the poor guy squeaked out a very feminine yell and practically screeched out “N-no! That’s not what I’m saying at all!”

 

Pidge nodded and then they were suddenly turning to Keith, who in turn almost stumbled back in fear of them saying more mortifying things about himself and Lance. He gulped as they opened their mouth with a knowing smirk and said lightly “yeah, yeah. Sure, Anyway. Keith I don’t care what you sing as long as it’s not emo or k-pop”

 

Relief filled him as he was saved from any mortifying comments and then a laugh was bubbling out of him before he could stop it at their comment, he grinned once again forgetting that he was in _fucking_ front of people and that he _never_ acted like this around _anyone_. The tease that he threw out was as easy as all the others ones he would say when him and Pidge were up in the middle of the night talking through speakers on their headphones while playing Call of Duty.

 

“and here I was getting ready to sing black parade and some BTS”

 

Pidge’s face cracked into a deeply amused smile as they bit back a laugh and pointed at the door of the room saying “the door.”

 

Keith smiled for a second before it dropped as suddenly Lance was pushing Pidge’s arm out of the way, since it had ended up almost hitting him in the face, while saying “wait. Keith, you can actually sing?”

 

Nerves swirled in his gut but he opened his mouth to say something anyway, just for Pidge to cut him off by practically jumping onto Lance and grabbing his shoulders while yelling in his face “Of course he can sing! He’s fucking amazing! Shiro and Matt are always sending me videos and they are freakin’ _awesome_!”

 

Keith’s eyebrows shot up at the sudden burst of praise from Pidge, that was new. Slowly a smile spread across his face as a warm feeling bubbled up in his chest before it all dropped away as Lance said “I doubt his _amazing_ , you just probably think that because your hearing is as bad as your sight.”

 

Keith frowned at that, he is once again angry at Lance. Jeez! It’s like he’s bipolar or something! One minute he’s falling heads over heels for the guy and the next he’s wanting to do nothing more than punch him in the face and make his pretty skin bruise. But only a little bit. He doesn’t really want to _hurt_ Lance. But he _does_ … you know what? He doesn’t even _know what_ he wants to do with Lance he just knows he wants to do something to make himself stop being randomly angry at him.

 

Anyway while Keith was having his little moment of being a complete _mess_ , Pidge and Lance had continued on with their conversation by Pidge scoffing in offense and punching Lance’s shoulder, hard, while saying “ _I told you_ that my _sight_ is fine, I wear these glasses for aesthetic. And yes, he _is_ amazing, isn’t that right Keith?”

 

Keith almost jumped when he was knocked back into the situation by having both eyes suddenly on him, both each looked very confident in whatever they were saying. Gulping he rubbed the back of his neck and tried to force down his blush, this is another reason why he stopped singing for people, it always put him at the center of attention. Which was nice during the performance, but afterwards and before he has no idea what to do, so he just awkwardly grips at the long hairs on his neck while saying “I-I’m not a-amazing… -”

 

Immediately Lance’s eyes sparked and he whipped back to Pidge while widely gesturing at Keith, saying “See, what’d I say? Obviously he’s not amazing, I mean have you seen him? He probably sucks!”

 

Keith frowned and yelled back “hey! I don’t suck.”

 

At this point he didn’t even know where his composure was, his mood was all over the place. First he’s thinking about punching Lance, then he’s getting embarrassed about singing, and then he’s suddenly no longer nervous and is actually confident enough to say that he doesn’t suck.

 

Lance’s eyes swept back over to Keith and his thin eyebrows arched skeptically as he said “yeah? Well then prove it, mullet.”

 

The beginnings of challenge surprised Keith by sparking at Lance’s words, before it made him even more irrational than he already was and caused him to smirk. Stepping into foreign waters, he crossed his arms and met Lance’s bright eyes saying “sure. Just you watch Mcclain, I’m gonna sweep you off your feet.”

 

…

 

As Keith’s thumb pressed on the familiar song on his ipod, he felt his heart rate pick up slightly. Nerves were making his teeth ache to bit the inside of his cheek as he shakily set his ipod down on the coffee table that Pidge had helped him push to the side of the room. A familiar strike of guitar chords started to fill the room as he sucked in a deep breath and turned to Lance who stood in the middle of the living room.

 

Keith dragged his eyes up from the soft carpet, meeting Lance’s slightly panicked ones as he (hopefully) casually walked to stand behind the cuban male.

 

Keeping his eyes on Lance’s bright ones that had been on his mind literally all day, he gripped onto that spark of a challenge from earlier like a lifeline while tilting his lips up into uncharacteristically cocky smirk. Lifting a hand, he slowly spun it around while looking at Lance through his lashes.

 

Lance’s eyes were wide with nerves as they frantically shot between Keith’s finger and his mouth, Keith tried not to watch as Lance’s adam’s apple bobbed in his tan throat before his head whipped around to face forward.

 

His smirk dropped the moment Lance’s eyes weren’t on him and he dropped his hand like a dead weight. Glancing over, he let his nerves show as he met Pidge’s excited gaze. Warmly, they grinned at him reassuringly and stuck one thumb up, making some of his nerves settle out in his stomach.

 

Taking in a deep breath he closed his eyes for a split second and opened his mouth as the music tilted in preparation for someone to start singing. His vocal chords flexed in his throat and then, he sang.

 

…

 

Keith’s heart beat fast and his breath came out in a slight pants as he planted his hands on his hips and smirked proudly down at Lance.

 

He cannot believe he just did _that_.

 

He thought that he would just end up embarrassing himself or mess up and ruin the whole thing, but he _didn’t_ . He actually ended up _killing_ it, and he doesn’t even know how he did it!

 

When he started he was nervous, obviously, but then when he started singing something foreign burst in him and he just did what felt _right_. Moving with the music and singing like he was back in his room by himself with his headphones stuffed in his ears as he danced around and sang without any reserve, he thrived as he dragged Lance along with the music and tried to not full on grin and just get lost in the music.

 

Lance’s reaction also helped in making the whole thing that much better, the guy was practically putty in his hands. Stumbling around and flushing all the way up to his cute ears as his eyes grew wide with so many emotions that dragged Keith in so much that sometimes he forget that he was actually just singing for him. Which now that he actually thought about it, is probably why he almost kissed Lance in the middle of singing. He had just got _so_ lost in the moment that he had ended up pulling Lance close enough to feel shocked pants scatter across his mouth while also being able to pick out every single fleck of blue in his eyes, then Lance seemed to get the same idea since his eyes fell down to Keith’s still moving mouth as his eyelids drooped while his own mouth puckered slightly. That’s what had ended up knocking Keith out of the little moment and made him realize that he was still currently singing and that he couldn’t just randomly kiss Lance, as much as the blue eyes seemed to practically beg him to lean in and close the small space.

 

So yeah, after that there was a constant flush to his cheeks but it didn’t make him falter and now it didn’t stunt his growing excitement as he stared down at where Lance sat splayed out on the floor in front of him looked completely awestruck.

 

His eyes were glittering with multiple emotions as his pretty cheeks stayed a deep red, making Keith’s smirk soften more into a grin before suddenly loud and _very_ excessive cheering erupted from the small human that he had completely forgotten about. Guilt weld up in him from that as he looked away from Lance, over to Pidge who was jumping on their knees with a small pillow clutched in their hands as they grinned up at him in complete awe.

 

Riding off of the excitement from performing, he smiled hesitantly at Pidge and their eyes sparked as their grin grew even wider. Then, they were jumping off the couch and chucking the pillow back onto it while screaming at him about how amazing his singing was.

 

His chest fluttered and his cheeks warmed at all the praise, a small chuckle echoing from his throat as he let himself smile widely while attempting to calm down Pidge who was still screaming at the top of their longs about him.

 

He never actually got this much appreciation for things he did and it was… nice. It made Keith feel like he was dancing on cloud nine and it made everything else that usually made him grow sour just disappear for a couple minutes. Reveling in this he clutched onto it and just let himself go as Pidge practically danced out of the room calling something about grabbing some food over their shoulder after _finally_ calming down enough to stop screaming about his singing.

 

Keith breathed out a laugh as he watched them walk out before his gaze shifted and he looked back to Lance who was still sitting. He was currently staring hard at the ground with a confused glare while gripping the carpet with white knuckles.

 

Keith’s eyebrows raised at this and as his mind started to calm down from the high of singing as he turned and squatted down in front of Lance, resting his elbows on his knees, he tilted his head to try a catch Lance’s eyes while saying “uh…. Lance? You good, man? You’ve been sitting there for almost a minute now just staring at the carpet.”

 

Keith distantly noticed that Lance was not as flushed as he was originally while he watched the guy’s eyes slowly clear up like stars poking outside of a storm of clouds. His cheeks warmed as he looked up at him clearly and blinked, his surprisingly long lashes fluttering against his once again flushed cheeks for a split second before bouncing back up to frame his pretty eyes.

 

They maintained eye contact for another blissful second before Lance looked away and darted his eyes all over the place while saying in a slightly higher tone than normal “oh. Uh, sorry guess I zoned out…”

 

Keith blinked for a second before dropping his heel’s down into a more comfortable position while looking away with a flush. So, Keith currently had no idea if Lance still hated him or not, but going off what happened while he was singing, he had a strong inkling that whatever Lance felt toward him was far from hate and that sent his heart fluttering.

 

He didn’t even bother to try and stomp that feeling out.

 

Feeling his mouth crack into a smile, he looked back at Lance, just to find blue eyes looking up at him with an adorably curious look in them. His own eyebrow tilted upwards before suddenly Lance’s eye’s dropped and something shifted in them, making Keith’s smile drop as his heart skipped a beat. He felt his cheeks warm as Lance took his time in tracing his eyes up his form, there is no way on earth this is actually happening.

 

Lance’s eyes trailed up his form, stalling for a couple seconds on any exposed skin before once again meeting his eyes with a dark tint in his look that made Keith’s breath stall in his chest. Before he even thought about it, Keith was smirking at Lance while narrowing his own eyes and raising his eyebrows slightly.

 

As if Lance had just caught himself, his eyes widened and shock burst in them as his mouth dropped open in surprise. Then, his hand was shooting up as he coughed awkwardly into his clenched fist while Keith’s smirk grew.

 

His mouth was moving on its own accord, “So I was that good, huh?”

 

He reveled in the sight of Lance’s face bursting with color as his shoulders caved and he squeaked out “n-no way! I was just…. I was just thinking about how ugly your mullet looked while you were singing is all…”

 

Keith wasn’t even offended by that comment as he just tilted his head and breathed out a laugh while playfully saying “So you liked my singing just not my hair?”

 

Lance’s face completely blanked as his blinked rapidly at Keith before suddenly he yelled “ _no!_ I never said that!”

 

Keith felt his smirk shift into an amused grin, he never thought that Lance would react like this after hearing him sing. Sure he hoped that Lance would be so awestruck that he would want to become friends with Keith, but he never even imagined that Lance would be stuttering out answers to his questions and blushing as he teased him, hell, Keith never thought he would be _teasing_ Lance. The thought made that post performance feeling swell with renewed vigor inside him once again as he smiled happily and pointed a finger at Lance while teasing “But you also never said you didn’t like it so I can only assume that, that means you di-”

 

He felt himself grin even wider when Lance cut him of by bouncing up and crossing his arms while muttering out with a red face “ok, fine! I guess I did kinda like it…”

Those words made a warm blush tint Keith’s grinning face as he bounced up as well and didn’t bother hiding his wide grin before smirking slightly and leaning a little closer while saying “what? I don’t think I heard you.”

 

Lance cut him a glare that had no hint of heat in it while pouting and saying “don’t push it, mullet.”

 

Laughter started to bubble up in his chest at the adorable scene in front of him, so he bit his lip to hold it in while grinning at Lance and putting up his hands in a surrender. Blue eyes glanced down at Keith’s hands, narrowing before they came back up to his own eyes and softened, Lance’s shoulders sagged slightly for a second and Keith swore he saw the ghost of an almost smile before Lance was once again blushing and looking away in embarrassment.

 

Keith’s hands lowered slightly and he knew that whatever facial expression he was making was probably grossly love-struck, but he couldn't help it. Despite everything that happened today, he was starting to Lance was actually freaking adorable and managed to make his heart beat faster by just looking at him with flushed cheeks. Keith smiled slightly before snorting out an embarrassing giggle as Lance glanced at him before suddenly darting out of the room with his shoulders hunched all the way up to his ears.

 

Keith blinked and dropped his arms, turning slightly to watch as Lance stopped out of the room while yelling to Pidge “You are not allowed to bring people here without my permission ever again!”

 

The laughter that Keith had been holding in finally burst out of him as Pidge’s laughter echoed from the kitchen as well. His cheeks flushed and his smile stretched wide as he doubled ever, laughing as Lance slammed the door of what was most likely his room.

 

With a grin he loosely realized that he was officially hooked in that blue eyes jackass.

  
  
  



	2. Operation Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Keith and Lance dance around each other, Pidge has decided to take it upon themselves to formulate a plan with these two and add it in to another plan called "Operation Shiro", That involves another member of the group that has yet to be introduced and none other than the Best honorary dad, Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back with more of this AU. 
> 
> After some consideration and a brief episode of emotional exhaustion from Season 6, I'm still upset over it, I decided to continue this story and just see where it goes. Sorry for it taking me so long to conjure this up, I spent a month convinced I was not going to write this AU anymore and then I spent two month's after that trying to write this up and juggle my real life responsibilities around it. Luckily, I'm finally on summer break which gives me lee way to dive into writing this story. 
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter as much as you liked the others ones and I hope you don't mind the switch of POV's, it was a spur of the moment decision that I had made and I honestly like how it turned out. though for a fair warning, I have never written in Pidge's POV before so this is a first for me, Anyway I hope you like it and feel free to comment what you think of it.
> 
> P.S. I thought it would be easier to just make this a multi-chaptered story instead of a series, hope you don't mind the change!

Pidge smiled at Keith as he stood in their doorway with his bag slung over his shoulder, his free hand resting in his pocket and his jacket wrapped loosely around his waist as a grin that seemed very unlike him, easily resting on his face. He shifted a little and barely even noticed as he continued on saying, “Thanks for letting me stay so long. Shiro’ll be worried sick, but it was worth it”

 

Pidge grinned and leaned against the doorway, the fact that Shiro will be worried even though he does not even live in the same house as Keith anymore makes them want to laugh. They hold it in though in favor of replying, “Shiro will make a great mother someday.”

 

Keith snorted and nodded in agreement before saying, “Well, I should get going. Roger is probably waking up right about now and he’ll be pissed if I’m not home”

 

Pidge’s smile faltered at that, it’s been awhile since Keith has mentioned his infamous step-dad but they knew from Shiro that not much has changed recently. Keith and Shiro have been with _Roger_ since they both were little and got picked up by his late wife Karen from the orphanage and since the first day Pidge met Keith on an late night online Call of Duty server, all they have heard is that Roger is one of the laziest people on earth, his poor wife was a saint for having the ability to put up with him. All throughout their time spent getting to know Keith and eventually Shiro when he and their brother’s paths crossed in college, they have never heard anything remotely good about him, the many stories ranging from him spending the entire night blaming Keith and Shiro for Karen’s inevitable and saddening death to him making Keith basically fend for himself for an entire week before finally getting off his ass and getting some things done. Just the mention of him had Pidge’s mood souring from it’s earlier happier one.

 

They have alway been that friend that Keith can vent to while blowing up people’s heads on his game so they have always had second row seats to everything that goes on in that household. So,their small worrying side (that they blame their mother for giving them) always peeks through when it comes to her older friend. Though, they really should not worry since the worst they have heard from what Roger has done is him giving both Keith and Shiro a few stinging slaps in the middle of an argument and almost every time Shiro will either get his famous dad voice and yell even more at Roger or just rent a hotel for the night for him and Keith to stay in. Now though, with Shiro being moved out, Keith will just go stay at his house for the night.

 

Despite all that, Pidge still worries like a mother hen. They have never liked the idea of any of their friends being in a situation like that and usually they would have already told someone who could help to get that person out of that situation, legally. Sadly though, they have held back from doing anything like that because of Shiro’s pleads to just be there for Keith instead of trying involve themselves in it, he did not give much of an explanation but the panicked look he got when they mentioned talking to the authorities was enough to make them stop.

 

The calmed smile that had stretched along Shiro’s face through the video cam once they said they would not doing anything flashed through their mind as a small reminder as they looked at Keith now and gave a refrained frown, saying, “Sorry… please don’t get into a fight with him over this, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if he beat you up about it.”

 

The smile that Keith gave them was small and pleasant, different from all the other expressions he had made the past couple hours, and made Pidge own lips tilt up in a tight smile. They were still getting used to all of his expressions, having never seen him irl, it was quite the surprise to find that this usually cold sounding teen had some pretty bright smiles to offer up and each one seemed to have a new characteristic that made them unique from the others. This one seemed to have a grateful tilt to it that let Pidge know that he was glad they worried so much even when he betrayed that and teased out in a usual Keith fashion, “Stop worrying so much. I’ll be fine, Shiro’s only a twenty minute walk away from the apartment anyway.”

 

Once again Pidge’s smile faltered, the fact that he was putting that up as an option made them get a small feeling that yelling was going to be an inevitable outcome for Keith’s future, sadly. Drawing in a deep breath they let their eyes flutter shut and let it all out in a sigh, they had not wanted to end this night with a conversation like this but sadly it was a common thing for them to talk about. They let out another small sigh before looking back up at Keith with a slight smile that hopefully lightened the atmosphere a little while saying, “Ok… just be careful, yeah?”

 

Once again that small, grateful smile came up and Keith nodded saying “yeah.”

 

Then he was turning and starting down the hallway with a small wave while saying, “I’ll see ya when I see ya, don’t worry yourself to death”

 

Pidge snorted as he sent a lopsided smirk at them over his shoulder before continuing on. Finally letting their smile drop, they leaned their head against the doorway that they were already leaning their shoulder against with a soft _thump_ and watched Keith’s retreating back for a couple seconds just to make themselves feel better, they were just about to turn and shut the door before they suddenly remembered something. Jumping up, they practically screeched down the silent hallway, “Don’t forget to tell Shiro about the plans for Thursday!”

 

Chewing their lip, they waited a couple seconds for Keith’s affirmation that he had heard them, relaxing when a “yup” echoed back to them. This time as they turned to close the door they were smiling, they had momentarily forgotten about the plans that they were already setting up for thursday and they had also forgotten about a certain blue eyed cuban who was still grumpily pouting with his Bi self in his room, ripe for teasing.

 

Pidge rushed to lock the three locks on their doors, which were a little excessive, but with the latest gang called _the Galra_ roaming the streets they could never be too careful -they made a mental note to warn Keith about them the next time they saw him-, already reminiscing the wonderfully gay extravaganza that they had the pleasure of witnessing earlier and making plans on how to tease their poor friend about how red his face throughout the entire thing was.

 

Once the locks were all done, Pidge checked them over one more time just for good measure before fixing their glasses and turning to face their messy apartment with a smirk. As much as Pidge loved spending time with Keith, they are glad he left at a decent time, it gives them more of a chance that Lance is actually awake right now.

 

With a skip in their step, they trotted down the “hallway” that was more of just a small area that connected the four rooms of their apartment, toward’s Lance’s room. Sliding the last couple of feet on the smooth wooden floor that Hunk had helped them shine a couple weeks ago, they grabbed the door knob to stop themselves from falling flat on their face and grinned while rapping their hand against Lance’s stark white door. Before they even spoke a low grumble of “go away, Pidge” echoed from Lance’s room, making their prepared words so much sweeter to say, “You can come out, now. Your latest eye candy left.”

 

A loud thump rang through the door as Lance no doubt fell off his bed before fast footsteps followed, coming straight for the door and messing with Pidge’s hearing. They pulled out their best innocent look and slid back a little right as Lance swung the door open and glared down at them, the sight of their friend almost broke Pidge’s facade.

 

There stood Lance, looking very frazzled, with burning cheeks and hair sticking up every which way. His clothing had been replaced with what Pidge could only define as his ‘comfort clothes’, a baggy hoodie in place of his usual one that Pidge was currently wearing just to piss him off (also it was unfairly comfy) and sweatpants that were two sizes too big for him and practically falling off. To top it all off, he had also pulled out his big fluffy lion slippers that he had found at some old thrift store and instantly fell in love with.

 

His nostrils were flared and his face was putting off enough steam to rival freshly boiled water as he yelled in voice that was three octaves higher than normal, “He is not my- my latest eye candy! That’s not even a thing! Plus, He’s a fucking douche and I would never date him!”

 

Pidge could not help but laugh at that, they knew very well how much of a ‘douche’ Keith could appear to be. They also knew that when Keith was acting like that, it was because he was flustered and had no idea how to show it. They had learned that from spending many night's teasing him about everytime his face reddened at the sight of an extra buff character and in turn getting yelled at through their cheap headset.

 

Pidge currently had no idea why Lance hated Keith so much but even without that knowledge,  they were already having so much fun with these two. Usually, they could handle Lance’s dramatics about romance, they had to get used to it pretty quickly after rooming with him back when it was not an option, but the fact that they now get to see how Keith handle’s this whole situation makes it all so much better. They could tell they were going to continue to have _so_ much fun with these awkward boys.

 

With that in mind, a devilish grin almost split across their face. They managed to quickly cover it up before Lance noticed though, with an awkward huff of laughter. When Lance glared down at them further they realised their mistake, so they took the conversation by the reins and attempted to do something with it by pulling out their best disapproving frown and saying, “Hey now, that’s my friend you’re talking about.”

 

Lance paused at that and Pidge thought he had gone into some weird state of shock that was similar to the one he had gone into after Keith had sang as they watched his shoulders fall slightly, but then as if he had just sucked a lemon dry, his entire face scrunched up and his hand gripped the doorknob so hard that his knuckles whitened. Pidge raised an eyebrow at her expressive friend, worrying that he might hurt his poor victim of a hand before quickly hiding their snort behind their own hand as he yelled, “Your _friend_ ?! How on Earth are you friends with _that_?!,” his arms swung up to emphasize his confusion and Pidge almost felt bad about how much this was obviously bothering him, almost. “He’s literally the worst person I’ve ever met! He’s rude and annoying! He can't work for shit! And oh- don’t even get me started on how cocky his smirk is! Or how fucking nice his stupid mullet is! Or- or how big his eyes are when he smiles… oh! And did I mention he’s, like, unfairly handsome! Like, what the actual fuck?!”

 

Pidge blinked, taking In his outburst for couple seconds in the remaining silence, before crumbling into a fit of laughter.

 

They already knew that Lance would viciously deny any attraction towards Keith because of his romantic history, from the minute Keith started singing they could tell Lance was gone. He got that look that he gets every time he falls faster than a dead bird for someone and the fact that he was acting like _this_ after _that_ was amazing and also proof that he was going to treat this like all his other past crushes. Pidge continued to laugh for maybe a little too long, only managing to stop when their stomach started hurting and Lance started to look thoroughly pissed.

 

Looking up at Lance, they let their smirk finally slip out as they said with a small chuckle, “yes, I can tell that you hate Keith _very_ much”

 

Lance’s face twisted into a frown and he looked away, crossing his arms and sticking out his lip like a child. This was a common stance for him and everytime Pidge sees it, they wonder how this guy managed to graduate high school let alone get into a college. Mumbling something under his breath, he sighed and like always held the stance for a couple more seconds before finally sighing and dropping his arms back down. When he looked back to Pidge, they just smiled up at him innocently as his evident exhaustion started to show, which gained a glare that did not even faze them.

 

Pidge raised their eyebrows expectantly as Lance opened his mouth to say something, they knew that Lance was going to give into whatever now, he always does. So they just continued grinning as he asked, “anyway, why’d you interrupt my wallowing? Shouldn't you be heading to bed now that Keith is gone? You have morning class tomorrow, right?”

 

Pidge brushed off his questions, they never go to bed early, plus they only have two class’ tomorrow, so they can always just take a quick cat nap while Lance, Hunk, and Shay grab some soda’s from the infamously slow vending machine in the schools cafeteria, if they really need it.

 

Slipping their hands into the large pockets of Lance’s jacket and stretching their fingers against the soft fabric, smirking internally when Lance frowned at the motion, they shrugged and rested their weight on to one clothed foot while saying, “I was just wondering if you wanted to watch some _Stranger Things_ and rant about your obvious internal struggles.”

 

Lance frowned for a second, his hand slipping off of the door knob and reaching up to scratch the back of his head. He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes while letting out a tired sigh, Pidge watched the whole moment with an eyebrow raised before brightening as Lance shrugged as well and said, with his exhaustion peeking through, “Sure. but don’t expect much ranting, I have nothing to rant about.”

 

Pidge smirked and turned, starting to walk towards the living room with Lance following in their wake as they teased out, “then why are you wallowing?”

 

“Because the guy I thought I hated has an amazing singing voice that makes me wanna scream”

 

Pidge laughed at that, they knew that the moment they got Lance out of his hole and agreeing to watch tv with them, that the flood gates would open. It was only a matter of time until Lance would be excitedly ranting about how attractive Keith’s nose was, or something like that. They have learned from many passed experiences, that Lance finds the strangest things about people attractive.

  


The rest of the night was spent with Pidge leaning against Lance and watching tv on their laptop with him as he dramatically flopped on top of them and talked about how much he hated Keith. Pidge’s swears by their great grand mother’s grave that Lance had a existential crisis that night all because Keith almost kissed him while singing his favorite song.

 

They ended up cuddling like two long lost siblings and passing out on the couch.

 

…

 

Pidge smiled as the smell of coffee filled the small kitchen they stood in. Leaning up against the island in the center of the room, they held their phone up to their ear while saying in a polite tone that they often used with the other person on the phone, “Thank you so much, Coran. I gotta go now but I’ll talk to Allura and get her to tell you the details later”

 

The familiar chipper tone of their recipient answered back in its usual loud and accented way, making Pidge’s grin stretch. “Oh, not a problem, Pidge! I’m glad to help out with you getting all your chaps together! My, when I was your age, I had to do quite a lot to even so much as get my friends to say hello to each other let alone meet up at a fine establishment.”

 

They laughed a little at that, every time they have spoken to Coran he has had some kind of anecdote from his childhood that somehow fit in with their conversation. They had learned more about the older man’s past in a week than they had learned about Lance in a year, which was impressive because Lance loved to talk about himself. At that thought, Pidge shook their head in slight disbelief and then opened their mouth to say goodbye to Coran, before the got a word out though, the line cut out and Coran was gone, probably answering another call for a reservation or something. Pidge huffed out a laugh and dropped their hand down, setting it lightly on the counter before pushing their entire body off of it.

 

They walked over and pulled out their assigned mug from the open cabinet on the wall, it was a small green mug with a white cat on the front playing on a computer and it had a small sticker on it with their name written out (Lance's idea after they had stolen all of his mugs). Right as the small cup slipped from the shelf and into their hands the buzzing noise that the coffee machine made everytime it was in action stopped, indicating that their coffee was finished.

 

Pidge glanced at the clock as they walked over to the small machine and felt a smirk curl up their lips. It was exactly _8:30_ , 5 minutes _after_ Lance’s first class of the day and a minute before his alarm clock, that they had reset the night before would go off.

 

Calmly they poured some dark coffee into their mug and counted the seconds in their head as the strong flavored liquid curled into a small pool of coffee. They watched it contently, their mouth practically watering at the sight of the dark, enriching substance, and continued to mentally countdown as they set the pitcher of freshly made coffee back into the maker’s holder.

 

Spinning on their heel, they turned so that they were facing the door and leaned back against the counter, just as the reached one in their internal countdown. Like magic, a familiar sounding alarm rang through the poorly soundproofed apartment and stopped milliseconds later. A couple seconds of silence passed in which Pidge could imagine a groggy eyed Lance looking over at the alarm clock, before a heavy _thump_ echoed through his door, quickly followed by rushed footsteps.

 

Pidge smiled and lifted the warm mug in their hands up to their lips, their eyes fluttered shut as they sipped back some of the rich coffee. Letting out a content sigh as the hot liquid melted on their tongue, before lowering it back down and looking up to the archway just as a blur passed through it revealing a very frazzled Lance.

 

His blue eyes were blown wide with no trace of their usual grogginess that they gain after he awakens and his clothes were haphazardly thrown on, it was comically to the point that one sleeve hung limply in the air above his shoulder while his hand hung out the bottom of the shirt. His hair was a mess of curls that hung in his eyes and a small tremble was running through him as an effect from his sudden burst of energy.

 

He looked around frantically in search of something, which Pidge assumed was his bag since that seemed to be the one thing he was missing from his rushed attempt of grabbing everything, before he finally stared straight at Pidge and said in a high pitched, panicked tone, “I'm late.”

 

Pidge smiled and tapped the rim of their mug while replying with barely hidden mirth, “I can see that.”

 

A frown and a flurry of messed up clothing later, Lance was aggressively thrusting his toothbrush against his teeth as white toothpaste drizzled down his chin. Pidge watched while taking a couple more sips of coffee as he rushed past them with a gust of cool wind and snatched up his bag, which he had eventually found to be resting up against the archway that led into their small kitchen. They glanced over to the clock and upon finding that it was now _8:40_ , they calmly said against their cup, “might wanna hurry, it's already eight forty.”

 

They tipped up their cup and drank down some more coffee to keep themselves from laughing as Lance whipped around with his hand in mid motion of fixing his shirt and his toothbrush still hanging out of his mouth, yelling in a muffled voice, “what?!”

 

His eyes widened when they shot over to the microwave clock and he saw that it was indeed eight forty. In a flash, he rushed past Pidge and spit out his toothbrush into the sink with a spray of toothpaste that made Pidge wince, Lance was definitely on cleaning duty tonight. He swallowed whatever was left in his mouth with an audible gulp before whipping his sleeve across his chin, efficiently getting rid of the leftover toothpaste there and temporarily staining the pale colored cloth.

 

As he ran past them once again, Pidge let their cup drop to rest in their lax hands while saying in the calmest tone they could muster, “I left a granola bar for you on the key holder by the door.”

 

Lance awkwardly twisted his body as he slipped on his bag and subtly attempted to fix his pants, which had been unzipped for the entire time he was in here, as he huffed out a quick thanks. Pidge replied easily and watched expectantly, their smirk that they had been holding back for the past ten minutes finally slipping out as Lance froze. Ever so slowly something seemed to dawn on him that made his eyes spark up like a flame and his thin brows furrow into a dark look, Pidge set their cup down and walked to the fridge to look for breakfast.

 

Slowly Lance walked over to them and leaned to the side to make himself seen next to the door of their cheap, shared fridge. Pidge did not look at him and instead scanned over the contents in the fridge in attempts to look innocent, the sharade fell though when Lance asked in a tone that was dripping with suspicion, “how long have you been awake?”

 

They smiled over at their suspicious friend and knew immediately that he had already caught on to what had happened, though just for the fun of it they went along with him slowly putting his realization into words by easily saying with a merciless smirk, “about two hours.”

 

Lance’s face morphed from suspicious to accusing so fast that Pidge lost their smug satisfaction for a split second as a tan finger came racing up and brushed against their nose. Going crossed eyed, they looked down at said finger for a second before jolting their eyes back up as Lance yelled in an enraged voice, “you knew I was late! Why did you not come get me up?!”

 

The slight shock of Lance almost stabbing them in the face with his hand had made Pidge pause, but upon hearing Lance’s screech of a question, their mirth came back ten-fold. Finally, they turned away from the fridge and let the door swing shut while reaching up and pushing Lance’s hand to the side. Letting their glasses that Matt had given them when he went off to college a few years back, slide down the bridge of their nose slightly, they feigned a innocent smile saying with dragged out vowels “Well….. I just thought that after being up so late last night, you might wanna get some extra rest before you…’” they paused in their sentence just to watch Lance’s enraged face for a little longer as they walked back over to their abandoned coffee and lifted it up, resting the cool mug against their mouth they finally continued, “...go see your new boyfriend.”

 

A choked noise echoed in the small room as Pidge smugly drank the last bit of their coffee before practically slamming the mug down and snorting at Lance’s face, that was as red as Keith’s cropped jacket. His mouth twisted and his brows furrowed into a promise of more embarrassed screams, but then a small and screeching alarm made them both jolt slightly and turn towards it.

 

Pidge blinked at the sight of the microwave alarm flashing, they had completely forgotten that they had set it. It was originally set to let them know when they needed to get on the road, which means that they are now off schedule and very much _not_ ready to leave. A curse flew past their lips and they jumped up from the counter, darting past Lance to grab their bag and swing it onto their back.

 

As they weaved their arms through the loops connected to their bag and raced to grab their phone, Lance spun and sprinted toward the door yelling to them something about Karma and how he was going to get them back as well. They would have laughed, but they were too busy dashing to follow in his wake towards their college.

 

As they followed quickly behind Lance’s loud footsteps, they could not help but think that being late to their own class _was_ worth it. They have always found Lance’s facial expressions hilarious and it was a great way to start the day off.

 

…

 

Pidge burst into their classroom just as the bell rang. Every eye in the room landed on them, including their teacher who was no doubt in the middle of another early set lecture, and there face heated up as the slowly shut the door, silently, behind them.

 

Their teachers dark, grey eyes glared at them and his entire posture gave off that he was very unimpressed with their entrance. With a long suffering sigh that had Pidge’s face morphing from embarrassment to annoyance, their teacher turned back to the class and looked down at the small clipboard in his hand. He grabbed his pen and proceeded to scratch loudly against the paper in the silence of the room as he said in an overly exasperated tone, “Glad you could grace us with presence, Gunderson. Please take a seat next to Richardson and follow what your classmate’s are doing.”

 

Pidge’s eyebrows furrowed as an alarm flashed through their mind, they have absolutely no idea who _Richardson_ was and they really did not care to find out. Looking around, they hoped that this kid had lifted their head up or stiffened or did _something_ to give their identity away. Sadly, as their eyes scanned the room, all they learned was that the class had been silent because they were all currently pulling their novel’s that they had to read over the past two days, the same novel they had forgotten about.

 

With a barely hidden groan, Pidge sighed and looked to their teacher. He was still scratching something onto his clipboard and in all honesty, they really did not want to go up and ask him about their apparent new desk mate who sported the last name, _Richardson_ , which when they thought about it sounded oddly familiar but they could not put their finger on it. But going to him was a whole lot better than embarrasing themselves by awkwardly searching around for their seat.

 

So, they shifted their bag on their shoulders, wincing when their keychains jingled loudly and walked up to their glowering teacher.

 

Stepping up to him, they cleared their throat and bit down the frown that attempted to surface when he snapped his gaze down with a sharp edge to it. Times like these, they really wish they had gotten their father’s genes in height, they would give anything to have the ability to look down on their teacher the same way he was looking down on them now. Steadying their breath and not bothering to hide the annoyance in it, they fixed their teacher with a hopefully polite look and asked quietly, so that other intrusive students would not try listening in, “would you tell me who Richardson is, please?”

 

If their teacher was wearing glasses, they could imagine them falling down the sharp bridge of his nose as he gave them a look that just read the simple word of ‘seriously’. In lue of this, they let their face drop and gave him a similarly blank look, already feeling done with this class. They had forgotten how sucky it was from the prank they pulled on Lance earlier, but now that they were here, they already wanted to leave. The two stared at each other for a couple seconds, until finally their teacher gave and with a sigh, looked back to his clipboard and said, “Plaid jacket on the far right.”

 

Pidge nodded and turned, muttering a small thanks while immediately scanning the crowd for said person. Their eyes dragged over to the right side of the classroom that was significantly less crowded than the left side, thankfully, and landed on the starkly plaid jacket in a sea of plan outfits almost immediately. At the sight of their new desk mate, their entire world seemed to freeze and warmth flooded their cheeks once again.

 

_Oh._

 

There sat Nicole Richardson, the prettiest girl inside the class that literally everyone wishes to be with. Her long blonde hair was swept up into a messy bun, letting stray hairs fall down and frame her fair skinned face and the plaid jacket that she wore popped out like a bright star in a sea of black. The sight of her had Pidge suddenly realize _exactly_ why _Richardson_ sounded so familiar, It’s a miracle Pidge did not melt into the floor right there from the amount of heat filling their face.

 

Pidge has never been a romantic. They have never really had much interest in that side of things and for a while they had even thought that they never would, but then they came to this class and everything changed the minute Nicole Richardson walked into class with neon green shoes on and long blonde hair that cascaded down to the small of her back. Ever since that moment that Nicole brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled shyly at the class while introducing herself, just like everyone else did, Pidge was gone and had become so sappy that they even went as far as ranting to Lance about it and asking for help.

 

Now though, as they stood in front of the class, frozen and staring at this angelic woman, they realized just how bad the rushed advice Lance had given them for any possible interactions, in between well deserved teasing, sucked.

 

With a dry throat, they quickly dragged their eyes away from Nicole as her hair fell into her face, making it scrunch up adorably as she blew the strand out of the way, already mourning the sight of her pretty face and turning back to their teacher. Their tone was stretched tight and far too close to the high pitched tone that Lance had used when they had been teasing him about his love life, when they said, “you- you mean, _Nicole Richardson_?”

 

Looking thoroughly done with Pidge, their teacher dropped his pencil, letting it clatter down his clipboard and catch only when the faded, blue string attaching it to the top stopped it. Looking up at them, his face had a familiar flatness to it, that he usually projected towards them, as he said in a sarcastic tone, “No, I mean, Jake Richardson her twin brother. Yes I mean Nicole Richardson. Now, please go sit down so I can start my class.”

 

Blinking, Pidge felt their stomach drop and nodded numbly while turning back to the class. Gripping their bag straps tightly, they forced themselves to not think about how they were currently going to go sit next to _Nicole Richardson_ for an entire class period and instead focused on not stumbling as they walked to the back, where the blondy of their dreams sat. Somehow they managed and now, they were suddenly right there, standing dumbly next to Nicole Richardson and fumbling to not drop their bag as they slipped it off.

 

They dropped it down and rued the day they decided to get keychains when all of them clanged together similarly to how they had a few minutes earlier and alerted the girl sitting next to them. Sitting down swiftly, they tried to not squeak when Nicole shifted and let one of her dazzling smiles grace Pidge’s peripheral vision as she said in a soft whisper with a slight french accent that had their head spinning, “Hello, you’re Pidge right?”

 

They wanted to look up at her and see her smile, see what she looked like when she was talking to them, see what she looked like when they had her full _attention_ , but they could not. Their eyes stayed glued to the brown and aging table as the nodded silently, not trusting their voice to answer vocally. Out of the corner of their eye, they could see Nicole’s smile twitch upwards slightly and if they really thought about it, it almost looked like her pretty skin darkened in color slightly, but Pidge chalked that up to them being a little too hopeful.

 

Nicole looked back to her work, still sporting that beautiful smile, and quietly muttered over the voice of their teacher that had started to drone on about the latest two chapters they were supposed to read, “well, it’s nice to meet you, Pidge.”

 

Their heart stuttered at the sound of their name rolling off of Nicole’s tongue with a slight french slur and they attempted to stutter out a response, sadly it ended up being just a jumbled mess of words that had their face heating up in embarrassment when it fell from their mouth. Nicole was silent for a dreadful second before she quietly looked back over to Pidge, resting her hand palm down not too far away from where Pidge had rested their own when they sat down, while whispering with a slight laugh, “ _quelle_? I don’t think I caught that…”

 

Pidge felt stuck, they knew they should say something back and their mouth was already moving to form words and their head was already tilting to face Nicole, but it felt like their tongue was falling heavy against their jaw and making it impossible to speak. Their pulse was pounding through their veins and a small bubbling warmth was both embracing their chest and squeezing it so tightly they they felt like they could barely breath, when they looked over to Nicole everything got that much worse and it’s a miracle they managed to say anything to her.

 

“I- I said, It’s nice to meet you too.”

 

Nicole’s smile was blinding and Pidge had to quickly look away to hide the way their face heated up to dangerous temperatures as she giggled once again, they sound twinkling like bells into Pidge’s overheated mind. They fumbled to grab onto their bag and open it, to pull out their binder, as Nicole once again turned to her papers and started to to sweep her pencil along it in graceful strokes as she whispered, “oh… well, I’m glad you think that.”

 

A flustered smile tilted up Pidge’s lips as they dropped their binder down and quickly opened it up, careful to not hit Nicole’s hand that rested surprisingly close to their side of the large shared desk as they flipped to where their notes on the classes novel were. Once they found it, they made sure to figure out whatever their teacher was currently talking about before they slipped their phone out of their pocket and turned it on, they always did this during their teacher’s long lectures and currently it was giving them a good distraction from the beauty sitting next to them.

 

They were pleased to find that Hunk, who always texted them during this time since usually this was during a slower part of his class, had already spammed them with texts that were hysterically in all caps and sent in excessive amounts. With a smile, they slid it open and finally answered their obviously distraught friend.

 

_Pidge: Dude. Calm down._

 

_Pidge: I was busy, but I’m here now so what’s up?_

 

_Hunk: LANCE. LANCE IS WHATS UP._

 

_Pidge: I feel like I know where this is going but please, explain._

 

_Hunk: OK._

 

_Hunk: OK SO, I don’t know if Lance told you about what happened yesterday or not, but basically he and the new kid in class got placed together and for some reason, yelled at each other until they both got kicked out. Which, usually isn’t that big of a deal since it’s Lance, you know? But Lance made it into a HUGE deal. He didn’t even speak to me or Shay for the rest of the day and I KNEW something was up, but NEVER. IN A MILLION YEARS. Did I think that today, Lance, the same guy who was literally screaming at the new kid yesterday, would be a flustered mess that blushes and practically squeaks every time the new kid even speaks to him. Don’t even get me started on how he reacts when their hands accidently brush or when the new kid leans closer to whisper something to him, which is also super confusing?? Like, what happened??_

 

_Pidge: HA._

 

_Pidge: I KNEW THOSE TWO WERE GONE ALREADY. This is exactly what I was expecting strangely enough._

 

_Hunk: Sorry but, I’m just really confused right now and slightly concerned because THEIR STILL DOING IT._

 

_Pidge: ok ok, calm down my friend._

 

_Pidge: The brains of team Punk is here to help your poor soul._

 

 _Hunk: Pidge, you and I both know that we both fill the_ brains _aspect of Team Punk._

 

_Pidge: SHH. No one asked._

 

_Pidge: Anyway, for a quick explanation, I’m going to send you a video of some things that transpired the night before that will hopefully explain._

 

_Pidge:*video sent*_

 

_Hunk: what._

 

_Pidge: yeah._

 

_Hunk: HHY DIDNT YOU TELL MY ABOUT THIS YESTERDAY???_

 

_Pidge: why* and didn’t*_

 

_Pidge: and because one, I was hanging out with Keith (the new kid/Lance’s newest boy crush) and two, after he left I was teasing our poor bisexual child._

 

_Hunk:..._

 

_Hunk: ok. That makes sense._

 

_Pidge: Any questions?_

 

_Hunk: A few. 1 why the hell can Keith sing so well while looking NOTHING like a singer? 2 why was he singing/dancing for Lance? 3 why was Lance consenting to this? And 4 how did you manage to videotape this gold from so close??_

 

 _Pidge: 1) genetics?? I don’t know man, all I know is that they guy can_ sing _2) Lance said that he couldn’t sing and somehow that had ended up in him proving that he can by getting Lance to stand in the middle while he did, successfully turning Lance into the mess you now see today 3) It’s Lance we’re talking about, the guy’s consented to having whipped cream sprayed into his ears. 4) the two were too distracted by each other to notice._

 

_Hunk: and this all happened last night?_

 

_Pidge: correct._

 

_Hunk: I don’t know if I should laugh or cry about how obvious they are._

 

_Pidge: I’m right there with you, man._

 

_Pidge: I talked to them both separately and it’s even worse than it is in the video._

 

_Hunk: ohhhhh, give me the deets._

 

 _Pidge: I won’t give much away since Keith will probably punch me for it but, I will say that Lance is fiercely denying where as Keith is surprisingly accepting of it. I’m pretty sure he had_ noticed _long before the singing thing._

 

_Hunk:..._

 

_Hunk: oh man, that’s gold. I told Shay and our teacher almost yelled at her from how loud she laughed._

 

_Hunk: Shit, Lance just looked back at me and I think he knows._

 

_Pidge: knows what?_

 

 _Hunk: I don’t know but he just looks like he_ knows.

 

_Pidge: lol, send me a pic. I need something to look at that’s not my dumbass teacher’s face._

 

_Hunk: K, one sec._

 

_Hunk:*Image sent*_

 

_Pidge: OMG, IM DYING._

 

_Pidge: he totally looks like he knows._

 

_Pidge: man, he’s gonna yell at me later for gossiping about him and Keith._

 

_Hunk: Ugh, I think he just told Keith cuz now their both glaring at me._

 

_Hunk: though it’s totally worth it since both of them are also as red as fire trucks._

 

_Pidge: lol._

 

_Hunk: hey look, as much as I would love to continue to talk about our child’s love life, Shay is started to get mad about me not helping in the lab so I gotta go._

 

_Pidge: It’s good bro. Happy wife, Happy life, right?_

 

_Hunk: and we’re done._

 

_Pidge: love you too <3 _

 

Pidge smiled to themselves and set their phone back down on the table. They looked up and realized that their teacher had moved on to a completely different topic, one that they had no idea what it was about. Of course, the day they actually had something interesting to talk with Hunk about was the day that their teacher moved extraordinarily fast through everything.

 

Their smile dropped and they let out a sigh, falling down into their palm as they looked up and started to scribble down a jumble of words that meant nothing more to them other than them being up on the board in big bold expo marker letters. They continued this for a couple seconds, frowning whenever the teacher moved onto something else before they got to finish what they were writing down until finally, something in their confused scribbling gave them away.  Someone leaned over into their space, sending a waft of expensive smelling perfume at them and a familiar voice was whispering “we’re taking notes on chapter twelve, _mon ami_.”

 

Pidge’s heart skipped a beat and they whipped around to see Nicole’s bright green eyes looking down at them as she nudged her notes closer to where Pidge’s own rested, whispering with a kind and almost knowing look, “You can copy mine if you want”

 

Once again, Pidge’s heart thumped and they gulped when slight amusement flashed over Nicole’s features. Was she laughing at them? Did they do something embarrassing and ruin any of their chances at a friendship? Their mind started to fall into panic mode just as Nicole leaned a little closer and tilted her cherry red lips up into a knowing smile while saying, “You can thank me later.”

 

Than, she was turning back to facing forward with a small smile and listening into the teacher as Pidge stared at her in surprise with a warm face. They never got around to copying her notes.

 

...

 

Pidge’s face stayed bright red throughout their entire walk to their next class, that was thankfully a peaceful computer class with an older friend of theirs.

 

They still can not believe that they got to sit next to and talk to _Nicole Richardson_ , the girl they never even dreamed of being able to speak to. As unbelievable as it was, She was constantly sending them small smiles and even let them use her notes after they texted Hunk and were left completely lost in class, even though they never actually got around to copying them. They were to busy screaming internally everytime Nicole would lean over and whisper something about the teacher or a joke about their novel, that was honestly the dumbest piece of literature they have ever read.

 

Now, as Pidge stumbled through the hallway, their classroom’s door coming into view, they tried to not think too hard on how their fingers brushed against Nicole’s extremely soft fingers when they handed her notes back at the end of class. Their attempts were failing badly.

 

With a still simmering face, they stepped into their second and final class of the day a good two minutes before the bell was scheduled to ring. Giving them the luxury of letting out a long sigh in attempts of dispelling their flustered thoughts and taking their time in walking toward their desk where their friend was already sitting, as set up and ready as ever with a small grin stretching along her chocolate skin.

 

Pidge walked up to her and threw their bag down, falling into their chair with a huff while saying, “Hey, Allura.”

 

Their friend’s bright eyes turned to them and her smile immediately grew wider, her long unusually, natural white hair fluttering along her back in the high ponytail she had it pulled into as she turned fully to face them. Her unmistakably British accent showing through ever so slightly despite being affected from the few years she has already spent in the states, as she said, “Hello, Pidge! How’s your day been?”

 

Smiling, they decided to not mention how they had just spent the past hour and a half freaking out over the cute girl in their class and instead shrugged lazily, leaning back in their chair and stretching their arms out above their head, making a streak of satisfying pops scratch through their shoulders as the front feet of their chair lifted and inch or so off the ground. Sighing contentedly and let their arms drop back down while saying, “eh. Y’know, same old same old. What ‘bout you?”

 

When they looked over to Allura, they finally noticed her oddly excited posture. They could always tell when Allura was excited because despite her always having almost perfect posture and composure, when she was excited it increased tenfold and made her practically vibrate as she sat ramrod straight in her chair. Pidge raised an eyebrow in question when they saw that Allura was doing exactly that and met her iris eyes, questioningly. A light blush darkened the older woman’s skin as her smile turned shy and said, “Oh, about the same. Except…”

 

Pidge’s eyebrows both rose this time as she looked at Allura expectantly, The british woman grinned with a sly tilt in her expression. They frowned at that and half heartedly glared at her while waiting for her to spill whatever she was going to say, this was one thing Pidge did not like about Allura, she always made them wait to learn something and uses the excuse that it brings suspense into their bland lives. Usually, when she says that, they just explain that because of a certain idiot they live with, their life is far from bland.

 

Allura’s smile grew and she withheld the information for a second longer before finally giving and saying, “The Altean society called me yesterday, I got the job.”

 

Pidge’s eyebrows shot up to their hair line and their entire body slacked in shock.

 

The Altean society was a well known group that were similar to Red cross, the two groups usually worked hand in hand with each other during natural disasters and the like, they also dealt with many vigilante groups like _the Galra_. But, there was a main difference between Red cross and The Altean society, to get into it you had to be the elitest of the elite and even then you would have to constantly get training to stay being the best. It was a very prestigious group and getting in was equal to getting a metal from the president himself around the small city they lived in.

 

Allura had been trying to get in for the past year as one of the lead nurses and despite Pidge constantly telling her she could do it, they always had a sneaking feeling she would not get in, which was not because they do not think she was good enough -Because she definitely is-, it’s just that they know it's extremely hard to get in. Yet, here they are, sitting in their shared computer class, staring wide eyed at Allura as she grinned at them proudly after announcing that she did in fact get in.

 

“Allura! That’s amazing! When do you start?!”

 

Allura blushed when a few people turned and looked to Pidge in confusion and annoyance after their outburst, and quickly shushed Pidge like a flustered mother would, with her hands up and everything. When she looked back to Pidge though, her youth shone through her wide smile and sparkling eyes as she said, “I know, I know. I believe I start next week.”

 

Once again, Pidge’s practically yelled out, gaining more annoyed looks as their teacher walked in and more shushing from Allura, “Next week?! Allura that’s insane!”

 

The abnormally pointed tips of Allura’s ears were now fully red as she smiled a grin that stretched all the way to her ears and dropped her hands saying, “I know, I am very excited! Now please quiet down, the teacher is giving us a dirty look.”

 

Pidge turned to find that their teacher was in fact giving them a dirty look with her old sapphire eyes as she started to ascend towards the board, to write what they were supposed to do during class. Stiffening and finally realizing how much of a scene they were making, they rearranged themselves in their seat in attempts to look more focused. Their seat dropped back to all fours and they folded their hands, bouncing their knee as they waited for every set of eyes to turn away from them and towards their teacher once again.

 

The second they did, Pidge turned back to Allura with a barely contained grin and whispered, “Allura, this is awesome. Have you told Coran yet?”

 

Allura smiled as she faced her desktop computer and pressed her thin finger onto the button that started it up. The old thing buzzed for a second before groaning to life, the dark screen bursting into a dim blue color and all the buttons around it encircling themselves in a neon green color. Once the small white words saying ‘ _configuring windows…’_ appeared, Allura dropped her hand down to the small black mouse and turned back Pidge while saying, “Yes. I told him this morning, he was very pleased…. Speaking of him, he mentioned something about you calling in for reservations at the restaurant for thursday. What was that about? If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

Pidge blinked, they had completely forgotten that they had called Coran about that earlier. With all the surprises they had gotten today, their newest plan for _Operation Shiro_ , something Pidge and Allura have been working on for a couple months now, slipped their mind, causing them to forget the news they had been planning on telling Allura today during this class.

 

Turning, they started up the computer and thought back on everything, making sure they remember every detail of their quickly thrown together plan before grinning and turning back to Allura as the computer hummed to life. Allura’s looked questioning at Pidge’s no doubt excited expression, but after a couple seconds something knowing flashed over Allura’s face and a slow smile spread across her face as her cheeks warmed. Pidge knew then that Allura had caught on to the sudden turn in their mind, making them smirk and look away while saying, “Oh, y’know. Just some new plans have been made to advance _operation Shiro_ ”

 

Allura face broke into a pretty grin and her eyes sparkled at the mention of her old online friend, her cheeks dusted red as she no doubt thought about their recent escapades in _Operation Shiro_ before her face dropped at the sight of Pidge smirking at her while resting their chin in their palm. She frowned at them and attempted to pretend like she did not just have a little moment at just the mention of Shiro and Pidge decided to let her little sharade pass this time and move on with what they were saying, “I decided, after coming into contact with an old friend of mine who happens to be Shiro’s little brother, make sure to get on his good side-”

 

Pidge lifted a finger to continue but then frowned when Allura cut in saying, “Shiro has a brother?”

 

With a sigh, their finger sagged and they rolled their eyes slightly at the interruption. They loved Allura but they had a burning hatred for any and every person that interrupted their latest schemes explanations. With a frown, they turned and started to open up the browser on their laptop to get to work on their project while continuing, “Yes. Now, _like I was saying_ , I recently got into contact with him and found that he and my roommate, the one I told you about yesterday, get along… _swimmingly_ ,” Pidge grinned to themselves and bit back a laugh at that, they really wanted to tell Allura about what happened between their two friends. But, they knew that if Allura wanted any chance at getting on Keith’s good side and cozying up to Shiro, then she could not know about it, yet. “, and if I play my cards right, I could probably convince the two to come to your dad’s restaurant. That’s where Shiro and you come in, I’ve already spoken to Keith -Shiro’s brother- about inviting him along and Coran is all filled in on getting us a table in your section, all you have to do is work the hours we’re there and put on your best _cute and friendly waitress_ face to impress our main man. Oh, also I will be inviting Hunk and his girlfriend Shay along as well, because I want everyone to get together and meet. I have a feeling that everybody is going to be much happier once we get a good set of friends going.”

 

Pidge decided to leave the part of their plan out that involved getting Keith and Shiro into a good friend group to make up for their sucky lives at home, they were sure that Allura would learn all about that soon enough if her and Shiro continued to get closer. They also left out the part that involved their newest plan of somehow getting Keith and Lance closer, because that was their own secret plan for now, they still had to see how things played out between the two.

 

Allura looked at them with a slightly astonished look as their website that they had both been working on pulled up on her screen in all of its colorfully factual glory, lighting up the side of her face and accentuating her surprise. People always looked like this after a plan, Pidge has grown used to it at this point, despite failing to see why people were so surprised at how much detail they put in to this, just imagine how surprised they would be when they looked at their school work, now _there’s_ a lot of detail. Despite this though, a small grin tilts up their lips, they were proud of this plan. They had spent almost all night conjuring it up and had managed to figure something out within a night that usually would take at least two days to come up with.

 

Allura blinked at them in honest surprise for a second before cracking her shock with a large smile, that practically glinted in the artificial lighting of the room. She pressed her finger into her small, school provided mouse and opened up the editing function of their website before turning her full attention back to Pidge and saying in an excited whisper, they had to quiet down after the class _officially_ started, “That- that sounds perfect! How long have you been planning all of this?”

 

Pidge’s smile tips into a smirk and the angle it over to Allura, smugly, while saying, “About fourteen hours.”

 

Expecting another look of awe, their smirk dropped when Allura face clouded with a familiar look of genuine concern instead. Her bright eyes hazed slightly as she scanned over Pidge as if she was going to find some sign of something bad on the young teen before they shot back up to Pidge’s own caramel iris’s and she asked with furrowed brows, “did you do this all over night? Did you get any sleep?”

 

Looking away, Pidge tried to control their embarrassed blush. It was known to anyone that they were even slightly close to that they rarely got a good eight hours of sleep every night and they could honestly care less, with all their friends being in college none of them ever actually cared because no matter what they considered healthy, they were never in much better shape. But somehow, against all odds, Allura managed to always get a perfect nine hours of sleep every night on the dot, how does Pidge know this? They had spent _hours_ trying to contact her for an entire week, just to get the same response every morning at eight am sharp, “sorry I was sleeping.”. Anyway, because of this, Allura is one of Pidge’s only friends that constantly is getting on their back about their bad sleeping habits, and it reminds Pidge so much of those days where their mom would get on them about it as well, that they can not help but blush in embarrassment and slight shame when Allura does it.

 

They definitely did not stick their lip out slightly when they frowned while scrolling through to where they were working on the project and saying, “I got, like, an hour.”

 

There it was, Allura’s disapproving frown that could rival Shiro’s.

 

Pidge frowned a little more before suddenly getting an idea on how to avoid getting another lecture about their sleeping habits _and_ how to tease Allura while doing. Their face split into a grin and they immediately rolled with it without a second thought. Reaching over, they lightly jabbed Allura’s lean side with their elbow and sent a smirk in the wake of the her disapproving glare while saying, “Hey, no worries. It’s all in the name of love, right?”

 

Allura’s face changed from disapproving to embarrassed in the blink of an eye, red spreading across her face like a wildfire as her shoulders flew back and up. Her lips twisted and she attempted to sputter some kind of rebuttal out, just to turn even more red when the student next to her shushed her loud embarrassed voice. Pidge snorted and turned back to their computer, smirking to themselves at how easily they changed the topic.

 

Allura stayed bright red as she slowly came back to her computer after Pidge said that they should get to work and Pidge snickered about it for the rest of their class period.

 

…

 

With a final wave to a departing Allura, Pidge spins on their heels and heads away from the main hallway toward the highly unused cafeteria/cafe of their school. It was where Lance, Hunk, and Shay were all waiting for them, ready to attempt to get soda’s from the old vending machine and then, go out and eat lunch together like they did on every Tuesday after class.

 

Pulling out their phone, they weaved through the few amount of people heading home after morning class’ and checked to see if there were any texts from anyone. They turned one corner and ascended some stairs that opened into the common area outside of the cafeteria, scrolling through their messages, they saw that they had fifteen from Lance that all consisted of “where are you?”’s and “Hurry up!”’s in all caps making them roll their eyes before they continued to scroll and found one unopened message from an unknown number. Raising an eyebrow and trying to remember if they gave their number to anyone recently, they walked into the stale smelling cafeteria and paused in the doorway while opening up the message.

 

_Unknown number: Hey Pidge! I hope you don’t mind me getting your number from a friend, this is Nicole from English. I wanted to text you and ask if you wanted to work on the project we were assigned today together? Since, you seemed to not have gotten a partner._

 

Pidge blinked as their cheeks warmed. Nicole was asking _them_ to work on a project with _her_ , out of every other person in their class? They knew they had scored some brownie points with her in class today and just thinking about that got their heart pumping, but they did not think that would lead to them getting close enough to work on a project together and exchange numbers! And since when did they even have a project? Did they miss out on that while they were texting Hunk?

 

Frowning, they looked back down to their phone and willed their hand to stop shaking.

 

So Nicole wanted to work with them and they definitely would not mind working with her, which means that their best course of action would be to respond to her and accept her request. But as Pidge lifted their finger to respond, they froze. What if she was not serious? What if Nicole knew how they felt about her and was just pranking them? Their mind came up with more scenarios like that before that paused and practically slapped themselves.

 

What were they thinking? Nicole would never do something like that! She was nice and sweet and probably would not harm a fly if given the chance! Frowning once again, Pidge chastised themselves for ever even considering that Nicole would do something like making fun of them just for liking her.

 

With a tight grip on their phone, they tightened up their posture and gave themselves a quick pep talk that consisted of them muttering ‘you can do this’ and ‘this is your chance to get close to her!’ before readjusting their grip and quickly sending off a message.

 

_Pidge: hey Nicole, I would love to work with you on the project. Thank you for asking, I’m ready to get started on it whenever just let me know!_

 

Staring down at the small message, their heart beat wildly, but they willed it to slow and nodded determinedly. It was a good text message. It was not clingy or weird, it was just polite and put their stance on the topic out there, the perfect response to Nicole’s equally polite and confident message.

 

Nodding to themselves once more, just for good measure, they gripped the phone tightly before dropping their hand and slipping the small device back into their pocket. Straightening up, they took in a deep breath and hooked their fingers in their backpack straps to relax, once they did they glanced around the large, empty cafeteria and almost immediately found their friends sitting at their usual table, casually talking to each other with relaxed grins. Pidge let out their breath in a small sigh and relaxed their posture and face before walking over to the group.

 

As they walked up they overheard Lance grumpily whining about how annoying Hunk was being in class today while Hunk and Shay just chuckled from their sits across from him. Assuming that Lance was complaining about how Hunk had been probably obviously gossiping about him and Keith throughout their shared class, they let their own small chuckle out that helped relieve their body of their last bit of tension and walked the last couple of strides up to the table.

 

The scrapping of the old plastic chair that they pulled out from under the table, silenced the group and caused them all to look up at Pidge in surprise as they dropped their small bag onto the table unceremoniously and fell into their seat while saying, “What up, hoes?”

 

Smiling when the got their varying responses of amusement from their friends -including an annoyed yell from Lance-, they leaned up and rested their elbows on the table while looking over to the flustered boy next to them, asking, “Whatcha’ whining about this time?”

 

The familiar frown that stretched across Lance’s face had them grinning, they never said anything with the intent of being mean to Lance and he knew that and that fabulous fact gave them the freedom to tease him relentlessly and still be able to turn his upset frown into annoyed yet begrudgingly amused smile, every time. Unsurprisingly, this time was no different. Lance barely even made it through his sentence before breaking out into his usual grin, “I’m not whining, you gremlin.”

 

His tanned hands reached up and lightly nudged them to the side, making them grin and nudge him back just as hard, pushing down their annoyance at the fact that Lance used barely any strength while they had to use at least half of theirs. They smirked and dramatically fell against him while saying, “Ah, yes. Excuse my rudeness, what are you talking about in a dramatically sorrowful tone on this fine hour, young sir?”

 

Contained laughter erupted from the other side of the table, making Pidge grin as Lance once again pushed them away, using enough force to make them sway to the opposite side slightly this time as he attempted to talk around his own laughter while saying, “shut up. I wasn’t talking in a ‘ _dramatically sorrowful tone’_ ,” Pidge chuckled at him when he pitched his voice a little higher in a bad imitation of them while portraying quotation marks in the air, before looking over to Hunk as Lance cut a glare in his directions and continued, “I was just talking about how annoying Hunk was being in class today.”

 

Feigning interest, Pidge leaned their chin into their hand and said in an obviously mocking tone, “ohhh~ do tell~”

 

Lance’s glare was now on them as he frowned and crossed his arms. He fell into his chair and tipped his head up in a what resembled an intimidating pose, but did nothing to falter Pidge as he frowned and side heightily, “Oh I will.”

 

Hunk let out an exasperated but amused sigh at their friend before wrapping an arm around Shay’s broad shoulders and groaning out, “I didn’t even do anything that bad!”

 

Shay smilled kindly, pitying, like the perfect angel she was, and patted Hunk’s matted hair lightly while saying, “it’s alright, sweets. I know.”

 

A lovesick smile tilted across Hunk’s face as he looked over to Shay and looked as if he was going to say something bad, Pidge already preparing to gag and puke from whatever gooey nonsense was about to come from their friends mouth before suddenly Lance once again brought all attention onto him as he sprung up and yelled, “‘Didn’t do anything that bad’?! You embarrassed me in front of Keith! And probably got him thinking that I… l-like him or something!”

 

Everyone at the table let out a breath in exasperation, much to Pidge’s amusement, seems like their not the only one that sees the complete idiocy of what going on with their friends currently. It also seems that they are not the only one to have heard all of their friend’s sighs because a second later Lance’s voice was cracking like it always does whens he embarrassed as he squealed out, “What?! Why’re you all sighing?! You don’t… you guys don’t think I actually _do_ like the guy?... do you?”

 

Pidge snorted and put their head in their hands, they knew from before that Lance was denying this profusely but, this was really getting out of hand. Lance was getting mad at his friend that he has had for literally ten years, just because he thinks he somehow convinced a guy that he most definitely is crushing on that he is crushing on him and now feels the need to yell at everybody and question them on whether or not _they_ think that he likes Keith. It’s like the guy can not decide on these things by himself.

 

Everyone’s answer was immediate, exasperated, and all at the same time (Even Shay’s!), “Yes.”

 

Lance’s went as stiff as a post and dropped his hands to the table, Pidge tilted their head up and out of their hands, watching as their poor friends eyebrows raised up to his hairline and his eyes bulged. They raised an eyebrow as his body slowly sagged from something similar to defeat and watched as his face slowly filled with color and realization slowly came over him.

 

His next pretentious words had everyone face palming, “Well- You guys are wrong!”

 

…

 

Pidge let out a small hum as the afternoon sun warmed their cheeks. They walked silently next to Lance as he babbled about some trip he was going on to visit his family members back in Cuba, they only listened with half an ear. Partially because Lance has already told them about this trip probably ten times already and partially because their mind was elsewhere.

 

They had managed to get everyone on board with meeting up at Allura’s dad’s restaurant on Thursday and had finally begun to set their plan into motion when Keith texted them near the beginning of lunch to say that Shiro had agreed to come along as well. Everything was going perfect and yet they still had a sinking feeling in their gut, which made the time that they usually would be spending excitedly texting Allura that the plan was underway while attempting to listen enough to Lance to answer him, be instead spent frowning suspiciously at the ground while making small noises in a response whenever it was needed in Lance’s mainly one-sided conversation.

 

They rarely ever got this feeling, but they knew that whenever they did, something either happened or was about to happen. This knowledge got them worried because there was a certain mullet headed boy that had recently just moved up and has a tendency to get into all kinds of trouble.

 

That thought is what led them to completely tuning out Lance, mentally apologizing and promising to make it up to him later, and pulling their phone out to check for messages. Hoping for the best, they slid the bar that opened up their phone across their screen and sucked in a breath before letting it out with a deep frown at the sight of an unopened message from Keith. Grimacing, they slowly opened up the message and practically groaned when the realised that their bad feeling was once again right.

 

_Keith: Wanna play BOM tonight?_

 

Keith has never been a man of many words, but Pidge could always tell the difference between a short but pleasant response and the kind of response that revealed, from reading in between the lines, that their friend needed a quick distraction.

 

_Pidge: Sure, though I need a couple minutes to get home and set up._

 

_Pidge: why do you want to play today anyway? I thought you only played online on weekends?_

 

_Keith: don’t really wanna talk about it. But long story short, Roger went to the bar tonight and is currently angry drunk._

 

A deep frown curls along Pidge’s face.

 

Angry drunk, in Keith terms, usually means that Roger was yelling from the minute he stepped into the house and probably made Keith sit through a long winded talk about how much of a horrible child he is and how he needs to get better discipline. Knowing this, Pidge wanted to ask Keith if he was ok because they knew that despite all the fronts he puts up, some of the stuff that his jerk of a step-dad says does cut deep, not to mention how he sometimes gets violent if Keith’s stubbornness gets the best of him and he attempts to plead his case. But, they don’t when they once again remember the same memory that flashed through their minds when they were letting Keith out of their dorm, Shiro’s pleading to not say anything and to just be there and then his relieved face when they promised to do just that. So, Instead, they let out an audible sigh and did not notice how it catches the attention of their forgotten friend next to them as they shoot off a departing message to Keith before sliding their phone back into their pocket.

 

_Pidge: I’ll be on in ten minutes._

 

With their frown still in place, they look up and speed up their pace, anxious to get home and get on the game so that they console Keith to the best of their abilities. They get so lost in their determined trek home, that they jump when Lance rushes to catch up with them after crossing the empty street’s and asks, curiously, “What was that about?”

 

Immediately Pidge stiffened, a million thoughts running through their head that ranged from “did Lance see Keith’s message?” to “Oh shit.”. In their confusion, the accidently settled on the pent up rage towards Roger that has once again surfaced, as it usually does when they learn that he has once again made Keith feel like shit, and pushed it onto Lance while asking with a venomous bite to their tone, “Why? Were you reading over my shoulder?”

 

They both paused in surprise at Pidge’s hostility and almost immediately Pidge’s frown twisted into something that was apologetic as Lance leaned back slightly with a now closed of haze in his eyes that rivaled his usual open and friendly glimmer, and raised his hands in surrender. His own face tilted downwards as they both stopped outside of their apartment building and he said cautiously, probably not wanting to get Pidge anymore mad, which made them feel even worse for snapping, “No, I… just noticed that you were frowning at your phone and was wondering if something bad happened, since you had seemed fine earlier and all…”

 

His voice slowly became more uncertain as he continued his sentence, which made Pidge sigh with guilt, as upsetting as it was Keith was not their only friend with a set of problems. Having known Lance for as long as they have, it was pretty easy to pick up on the fact that their seemingly confident and even cocky friend was actually _extremely_ self conscious and they had learned the hard way that even the smallest of things like snapping at him when your upset, could set him into a very depressing episode. Because of this, it was easy for Pidge to pick up on the tell tale signs of Lance’s self consciousness sneaking up on him and currently he was showing them, which led Pidge to taking a calming and breath and thinking for a couple seconds before sighing once again and saying, “Sorry, for snapping. All it was, was a text from a friend who’s been having a tough time at home recently, they were just wanting to know if I wanted to hang out online for a little while.”

 

Lance raised his eyebrow for a second before he seemed to relax and shrug off their apology, kindly not in a douchey way, and stepped over to grab the door and hold it open for them to walk in, ever the gentleman. Pidge smiled and walked in, smiling even more in relief when Lance followed them in and got into step with them while saying, “Well, I hope whatever’s going on with them clears up… Anyway, I was thinking of a marathon of that new Netflix series, tonight? After you get offline with your friend? Hunk was telling me about it and he said it was pretty good for a kid’s cartoon, I think it’s based off of that 80’s mecha cat show that Matt is always freaking out about?”

 

Pidge’s smile could not get any larger, this is why they loved hanging out with Lance so much, he could always talk about more serious topics with ease and then know exactly how to change the topic to something lighter that has everybody feeling better. It made it so that, even when Pidge was feeling like shit, they could talk to him enough to get it out of their system and then be relieved from awkwardly having to change the subject by him immediately coming up with something fun for them to do to get their mind off of whatever is getting them down. All of this made Pidge want to hug their older friend as he once again held the door open for and let them walk in first as they said, “Sounds great. Hope you don’t mind staying up late, my friends a bit of a night owl.”

 

Lance grinned easily and shrugged while pulling the door shut behind himself, saying, “No problemo, Pidgeo. I’ve got’cha covered.”

 

Pidge chortled out a laugh as they walked into the hallway, turning to face him as he locked all their locks, they grinned and said “Thanks, Lance.”

 

He turned and sent a small grin back to them, letting his hands drop slightly from the locks as he said with a happy smile, “No problem.”


	3. Dancing is like swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, It been like a month? ish? I don't really know? Anyway sorry for not being able to post more like I said I would, apparently summer break is almost as busy as the school year is! I hope you guys like this chapter, I actually took a while on this one because I had to rewrite one of the parts of it since I didn't like how it was originally, so hopefully you all like this.
> 
> Also I had to make some changes to the story line because of some recent revelations about our favorite space grandpa, so hope you guys don't mind and just for a fair warning there's probably going to be spoilers to canon facts about Shiro as this story and the actual show progress's
> 
> Any who, comment if you guys have anything to say about this chapter and please enjoy!

Lance’s body moved with the music as a familiar fast beat from one of his childhood favorites rang through his small headphones, his hips swayed and he bounced on his heels while swiping the rag in his hand against the counter. A familiar trill in the music had him grinning happily and dropping the rag into a wet heap on the counter, adjusting his headphones to keep them in place and kicking up a leg to spin to the best of his abilities in the small space, his arm arching out above his head while the other swung out to the side.

 

Currently, he was on cleaning duty. According to Pidge, he had destroyed the kitchen in his rush to get to class earlier and despite him telling them that it was in fact their fault that he was late and rushed, he got deemed cleaning duty for the day. So now, here he was, blasting some of the greatest songs from his Cuba, that he knew by heart, while spinning around and getting his cleaning job in the kitchen done. He had decided to do it now to make the time go faster while he waited for Pidge to finish up with their games.

 

While he had been a little worried about how they had reacted not to long ago about said games, after an hour or so of dancing around carelessly and cleaning, he had gotten over it. Lance has always been a worry wart, Hunk constantly tells him that he and Pidge are only similar because of that. So, of course he was pretty concerned when out of the blue Pidge was snapping at him and obviously feeling upset. Originally, he thought he had done something wrong, since he had been no so subtly looking at them and watching how they reacted to what ever was going on in their phone, even glancing down at their messages every once a while but never looking long enough to take in anything. But, then when they had announced the thing with their friend, he realized that he had just caught them while they were in the middle of one their worrying moments. They get them a lot when it’s about this ominous online friend, that he’s heard about from time to time.

 

All of that left Lance frowning with worry when they scurried off to the living room to plug in, shutting the door as a sign for him not to disturb them. He did not know much about Pidge’s friend, but he did know that they had it rough and had a tendency to vent onto Pidge about it. Which was fine, Lance was glad that his friend could help this kid out, but with Pidge being themselves, they never cut that line to give themselves a break from the constant upsetting feelings. Which worries Lance more than he would like to admit. He knows Pidge is just trying to help, but being their friend, he also knows that they do not know when it is a good time to just give themselves a break from being the comforter.

 

He ended up snatching up his head phones and plugging into a playlist that he has not listened to in years, hooking his phone up and tuning out his worries as he began cleaning. It was a common practice for him to do since, his sister, Veronica, who was known for being one of the best dancers in town, had showed it to him once he started to get worried more easily and started to overthink things like how many of his family member tend to do. Therefore, after spending years of middle school and high school outside with Veronica, dancing around and doing chores to silly songs in attempts of losing his worries, he now had the habit ingrained into him.

 

His throat vibrated softly as he hummed out one part of the song and dramatically spun, flinging his arm out and catapulting the rag across the room and into the sink. Upon it's landing, he let out a victorious _whoop_ and turned, clasping his hands above his heads and swaying with the music. When the verse ended he dropped the move and practically pranced over to where the broom rested against the wall, laughing when the memory of Veronica doing the same and almost falling flat on her face before he caught her and they both turned it into an over dramatic dip, that had them breaking the dance and bursting out laughing, crossed through his mind. He snatched up the broom and immediately pulled it close while spinning on his heel, grinning and dancing with the inanimate cleaning utensil as if it were a living and breathing dance partner.

 

His feet glided along the floor in memorized steps with the bristles of the broom as he closed his eyes and slowed down the dance, letting his legs do long sweeps as he threw up the end of the brush in a half sweep, half dance move. The harmonies of the song jumped up an octave and he flawlessly switched the dance to match that, not even noticing the bystander in the doorway until he did one last move with the song and spun to a stop as the last chord echoed through his ears. The silence rang through him as the phone made a small ding, signaling that it was switching to another song.

 

His feet slid to stop and he grinned as he opened his eyes back up just for everything to freeze and his blood to run cold at the sight of Pidge leaning against the doorway, watching him with a raised eyebrow and small smirk. Heat flooded his cheeks and on instinct he let go of the broom and dropped it to the ground, jumping when it’s wooden stick clattered, loudly in the silence of the room. Flushing, he quickly jumped down and grabbed the broom stick, swinging up with it and pulling a headphone from his ear while squeaking out, “Pidge! I thought you were… uh, gaming?”

 

Their smirk had grown after watching his little moment, making his cheeks grow even hotter in embarrassment. First he was caught dancing and then he acted like a complete fool with the broom stick, this moment could not get any _better_. Pidge’s eyes glinted behind their glasses like they always did when they were feeling mischievous, as they said, “I was, but my friend got off early. So, I decided to come find you, wasn’t expecting the show, though.”

 

_The show_. Lance’s mouth twisted slightly and his grip tightened around the poor broom stick as he tried to think of any moment where he might have seen someone at the door. Sadly, he could not remember any moment like that, he had closed his eyes for most of the song out of habit, meaning that he would not have seen Pidge even if he was standing right in front of them. This knowledge did not help the embarrassed blush on his cheeks because it meant that Pidge could have been there the whole time and he did not even notice, meaning they saw all of his dance moves that he would never willingly show to someone.

 

This all led him to hesitantly asking, “How much… how much of that did you see?”

 

His stomach sank when Pidge’s grin widened and they said, “Enough to see why Veronica bragged about you so much, back home.”

 

Lance felt like he could just dig up a hole and jump into it and live a better life than the one he is in right now, curse Veronica for constantly bragging to literally _anyone_ -if they asked or not- about his dancing. He was not even that good, but that did not stop his sister from telling everyone that if he had just a little more courage than he could get onto some competition and win in a landslide. The people she told including and friends he ever made.

 

He attempted to hide his embarrassment in his hand by burying his face into it and letting out a pitiful groan. He hated letting people see him dance and he especially hated when people saw him dancing without him even knowing because it always ended with the most embarrassing conversation where he would either get so much praise that he would not know what to do with himself or people like Pidge would tease him wholeheartedly. He also hated the fact that he was _always_ getting caught nowadays, having people constantly around made dancing alone and in peace not so easy.

 

Dragging his damp hand along his face and wincing when he remembered that it was still covered in the cleaner from his abandoned rag, he let out a small sigh and grumbled a curse in spanish that would make his Abuela gasp and smack the back of his head in disdain before dropping his chin onto the soft, wooden top of the broomstick and looking up at Pidge with a twisted frown. They smiled at him and leaned up from where they were resting against the wall, saying in an amused tone, “Don’t worry, I regrettably didn't get the chance to record it so your _graceful_ dancing is hidden from the world, for now.-” Lance’s shoulders relaxed, he was still embarrassed about the fact that Pidge saw him dancing but he was glad that they had not recorded it, like they do with everything else embarrassing in his life, “Anyway, If your done with your little dance, I was wondering if we could watch that show you mentioned? Gotta get out of the gaming headspace before sleeping, y’know?”

 

Lance blinked and straightened up, He had not forgotten about the show he had mentioned, his curiosity to its oddness making it stick in his mind, But he had assumed after Pidge said that they were gaming that they would pass out before getting around to watching it with him. So, it was a pleasant surprise to find that they were still up for it and had his still embarrassed frown shift into a smile. It did not last long though, his smile faltered when he took in what else they had said.

 

_‘Gaming headspace’_ is a regular term they will use, that could mean a number of things. It could mean that they got really far into the game and are still silently stratigizing plays behind their big glasses, it could mean they took a huge loss in the game and are still grumpy about it, it could mean that they _won_ and are thinking about all the ways to gloat about it, or it could mean that friend of theirs went through some tough stuff and vented to them about it, causing them to worry. Knowing Pidge for so long, Lance had learned little hints in how they acted that showed which _‘headspace’_ they were in and by the way they had their arms crossed and brows furrowed ever so slightly, he guessed that it was safe to assume that this _‘headspace’_ was the one involving their friend.

 

Keeping this in mind, Lance just smiled and shut off his headphones, tugging them out and looping them around his neck while walking over to the corner of the room to put the broom in its designated spot. He rested the broomstick lightly against that wall before spinning on his heel and brushing off his hands on his shirt while saying, “Sure, I was just finishing up anyway.”

 

He strode over to Pidge and felt a natural smile tilt the corner of his mouth when their face eased a little and they let out a small breath. He was a hundred percent sure that he guessed the right _‘headspace’_ this time, which was not exactly a victory because that meant that his friend was down but _was_ good because he now had a decent idea on how to approach the situation.

 

Lance has always considered himself good at reading people, most of the time, especially if he was close to the person. He has prided himself on the fact that he knows just what to do to comfort a person. He likes to think that he is that friend that people go to for comfort when in need and always tries to help out, without overdoing it of course. Which is why he knows that Pidge is obviously down and needs comfort, but he also knows that they do not need the usual comfort that involves a firm pat on the shoulder or a sweet hug and talk. Pidge tends to prefer just relaxing and forgetting and lucky for them, Lance is the best at helping people relax. Whether it be through self-deprecating humor and bad puns or vegetating into the couch and binging some dumb show, he always manages to get a smile.

 

Though, Lance still wants to make sure their okay and on any other day he probably would have asked them about it. But, because it was late and because bags were already forming under Pidge’s eyes, he decided that conversation could be overlooked for now and instead pulled out a goofy grin and stepped in front of Pidge before they walked out of the doorway. They gave him a look that read slight annoyance before grinning in amusement when he winked at them and bowed dramatically, clearing the way for them to walk through while saying in a mock sophisticated tone, “After you.”

 

A chuckle echoed from them, making him grin and bow his head while saying, “Please.”

 

That gained him another laugh as Pidge conceded to his joke and walked through the doorway, dramatically fanning themselves like all the girls in the old, black and white movies they used to watch together did. They failed at holding in giggles while saying in a mock flustered tone, “Oh, Sir Lance, your kindness is making me blush.”

 

Lance grinned and bit his lip to hide a laugh while leaning up and watching as Pidge feigned a swoon while sending a goofy smirk his way. He returned the look with his own smirk, partially because he knew they were both being total idiots and partially because he was proud that he had successfully gotten Pidge to cheer up from a (Quite literally) old classic. He easily glided up to them, trying to not look too proud when they laughed again and extended a bent arm saying, “Oh, It’s no trouble at all. Please, allow me to escort you to thy living quarters.”

 

Pidge’s thin arm slipped into his and he grinned as they walked hip-to-hip to the living room, with barely contained laughter. He noticed Pidge dramatically swaying their hips and had to hold in a laugh of his own, once again. Nothing against his dear friend, but they had absolutely none existent hips, making their feigned movement look similar to a rectangle awkwardly trying to become an hourglass. Pidge obviously knew this as well, because once the noticed where his attention was they intentionally swung out their hip and banged it into his, making him stumble and grip their arm while tripping into the living room.

 

His foot slid against something and he regretted ever taking in that horrid rug that his aunt had given to him as a going away present, as it swept his feet out from under him and sent him tumbling down and quickly trying to grab onto Pidge. His hand skimmed along their’s as their arms slipped apart and he let out a very high pitched squawk, that he would deny making if Pidge ever brought it up again, as he fell onto the hard surface of the wooden floors and banged his head into the arm of the old couch in the room.

 

Pain shot through the back of his head and his ass, making him huff out a pitiful groan of pain and sit up, grabbing the back of his head in attempt's to alleviate the already dulling pain. His ears rang for a second and his eyes that he clamped shut on a stupid reflex, fluttered open as he started to come back to his senses. Rubbing the back of his head, He glared up at Pidge after realizing that instead of being a good friend and seeing if he was okay, they were laughing obnoxiously and wiping tears from their eyes.

 

He frowned at them, regretting ever trying to cheer them up and dropped his hands down to push himself up. Now, both his head and ass hurt _and_ Pidge had another embarrassing moment to hold against him in the future, but at least they were smiling. His own mouth quirked into a small smile despite himself at that. Despite being temporarily injured and still upset about them laughing instead of helping, he was glad that they were at least seeming to feel better, he hated when they were upset.

 

Pidge wheezed for breath as they calmed down and clutched their stomach, looking up to him with a lopsided grin while their glasses slipped a little bit off of their nose. Their bright eyes edged with tears, that they quickly swiped away as they said, “That was _glorious_ , Lance. Best landing I’ve seen all day,” their face contorted as they seemed to remember something and Lance felt a sigh already forming against his throat as they attempted to continue without breaking into another fit of laughter, “Y-you should’ve seen your face! Oh, man!”

 

They let out another bunch of giggles and Lance let out that sigh, letting it sound just as long and exasperated as he felt. Well... maybe a little extra but that's not important.

 

Pidge covered their mouth and shook their head, continuing to say little things about how stupid he looked while he just shook his head and pushed himself up, he will let them have this for now. Any other day, he would be yelling at them but since they were upset earlier, he decided that him getting made fun of was worth it. So, he plopped down on the couch and pulled Pidge’s slightly overheated laptop onto his legs while saying, “Yeah, yeah, _I fell it and was funny._ But, that’s done now, so would you please come and sit down so we can watch this show.”

 

Lance let his frown stick for a second, showcasing his annoyance before he let a grin slip out to Pidge and patting the spot next to him while wiggling his eyebrows. They snorted at his antics and practically pranced over to the seat, causing his cheeks to warm when they sent him a look and reminded him of how they had most likely saw _him_ actually prancing earlier while he was cleaning. He pushed his lip out in a pout. Hoping to rid his neck of the flush running up it by huffing and turning away to face the computer, while Pidge just smirked in return and looked away to grab something.

 

He opened up the computer screen and pressed the pad of his finger into the touch pad, apparently it went into sleep mode during the time Pidge and him took to relocate into the living room. As the computer flashed to life, Lance’s eyes caught on the cord dangling from the computer, he raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to look. Pidge’s still connected headphones laid splattered on the ground and were already echoing the voices of the other players back to him from Pidges still open game. He sucked same air in between his teeth, hoping Pidge did not notice that he dropped them and reached down to grab them while glancing at the teen next to him, luckily they were playing on their phone, oblivious.

 

Releasing a breath, he thanked the universe that he was not going to get Pidge upset about their headphones _right after_ managing to cheer them up and snatched the headphones up off the ground. He leaned up and once again fell into the couch, slinging the headphones around his neck so that he could just barely hear what the other players were saying, he readjusted the laptop so that he could see the game better and flicking up the attached microphone to be in front of his mouth. His finger trailed along the touch pad as he dragged the mouse up to the icon that turned on the microphone, he clicked it and grinned, nudging Pidge hard enough to get them to look up before saying, “Listen up, fellow middle-aged gamers. _La paloma_ is officially signing off to spend time with their _bestest friend in the world_ , me. Peace out, _La perra’s_.”

 

Pidge snorted as he smirked proudly and shut the game down. He loved talking through Pidge’s headphones. It was just like when he would talk to his sister’s friends with her. He could say literally whatever and not have to care. Which he will admit is kind of douchey but is also fun, especially when he can get away with unnecessary bragging. This made him grin even wider as he opened up the internet and typed in Netflix into the search bar.

 

During all of this though, Pidge had managed to make his proud smirk drop immediately after by dropping their phone next to them and saying with their own smirk, “You are _not_ my best friend.”

 

Lance blinked and for a second, he paused and looked down. He knew Pidge was just kidding, he could tell be the tone of their voice and their smirk, but that still hurt a little. Hearing one of his closest friends say that blatantly was a pretty pathetic thing to get sad over and yet here Lance was taking a second to frown down at the laptop and regret making the best friend joke. Sighing, he pushed away those feelings, knowing that if he continued this train of thought he would just end up upset, and brought back his grin while looking to Pidge and saying, “I totally am!”

 

Pidge smirked even wider and he mentally prepared himself for the unintentionally mean words they got ready to say. He was used to Pidge saying things that they did not mean for to be hurtful, so usually he was fine with it. But, sometimes their playful insults hit him and made him temporarily forget that they meant no harm, apparently now was one of those times. So, when Pidge said what they said next, he had to force his playful look to stay up, “Oh, _really_ ? You call forcing me to overhear all your _weird_ one night stands, being my best friend?”

 

Lance’s face had never heated up faster in his life. All retorts and self-depreciating thoughts that he had building disappeared as Pidge gave him a wry look.

 

Ah yes, the “weird” one night stands that Lance commenced in during his first couple months of college, that he has sworn to never speak of again. He did not want to think about them to much but long story short, he went through an experimental stage while figuring out his sexuality, right as he and Pidge moved in together. He had made sure to only have people over when they were not around, for his own safety, but like now, privacy was hard to come by. The amount of times Pidge walked into his room yelling at him about how empty the fridge was or how unclean the house was, while he was in the middle of trying some weird kink or just having sex was embarrassing to remember. For a while this had lasted until he and Pidge both agreed to just never speak of it again and that if he was going with someone, then he needed to either get a hotel or go to their dorm.

 

As mortifying as it was, Lance was glad that they both kept up their ends of the deal. Pidge never spoke of it and he never brought anyone over again. Apparently though, that deal was suddenly forgotten in slue of Pidge teasing him.

 

Frowning at them, he tried to ignore the heat in his face and pointed a long finger at them, nearly hitting their nose while gritting out, “You promised to never speak of that.”

 

Pidge blinked and had the audacity to look as if they had forgotten about their little deal. Lance huffed and turned away, he knew they were forgetful and it did not really bother him that much, he was just embarrassed at how many memories ran through his head at the mention of the one night stands and the past has shown that he had a tendency to take out his embarrassment on others. Hence why he continues to act like he hates Keith… but that’s not important right now, what’s important is that Pidge is now looking at him with an almost believable apologetic look while saying, “Oooooh, right, right. Sorry, please don’t back out on your end because of this.”

 

Lance face got even more warm and he twisted his mouth while squeaking out, “ _Trust me_ , I won’t.”

 

Pidge huffed out a relieved laugh and let out a feigned ‘few’ which made Lance cut a glare to them because it _was not that bad... right?_ With a sigh he shook off his thoughts and looked to the computer screen. It now had the Netflix home screen up and ready, which was a good thing, it meant that he could move on from this conversation by finding this new show that Matt has been ranting about. He went up to the search bar, relief already filling him when Pidge decided to leave the previous topic and instead said, “Anyway, I haven’t gotten around to telling you this yet but I need you to come along with me to a dinner with the group and some others on Thursday.”

 

Lance scrolled through the listed names of shows that came up from his search and looked for the right one while thinking about his plans for Thursday. He has science with Hunk and Keith in the morning, but after that he had not planned on doing anything other than maybe going swimming at the gym. He thinks he can cut the exercising if it means hanging out with the group for a while, so with s shrug, he continues to scroll and says, “Sure. Who else is coming?”

 

Sending a curious glance Pidge’s way, since they usually did not bring a long others when the main friend group went out together, he paused at the sight of Pidge’s face. They were looking at him with a twisted hopeful face and that immediately made him feel suspicious, all his other experiences with that look ended in them dragging him along to something that he _definitely_ did not want to go on. Slowly he raised an eyebrow to them, watching as their face contorted even more into an almost apologetic look, while saying, “ _Pidge?_ ”

 

They smiled tightly for a second before closing their eyes and squeaking out, “Keith and his older brother Shiro?”

 

The volume Lance’s voice reached had to break some kind of record, He thinks he even noticed the old picture on the wall in front of them trembled slightly as if they just had an earthquake. What’s even crazier is that his voice never even cracked as he yelled, “What?!”

 

Pidge immediately jumped to try and remedy it, but Lance did not feel comforted when they said, “Look, I know you and Keith have a… _complicated_ relationship at the moment. But just listen, it’s for-

 

“No. I’m not going. Count me _out_ . Give my regards to the fam but I am _not_ going if _Keith_ is going.”

 

He feels slightly bad when Pidge’s face falls from hopeful to a swaying hurt look that pulls at Lance’s heart strings. But, he stands by what he said, He is not going anywhere the Keith is going to be at intentionally because one, despite getting weird feelings about him recently he is still convinced that he does not like that guy and two, He does not want to give Keith the impression that he actually likes hanging out with him. Because he _definitely does not._ Lance frowns uncertainly at that thought for a second before stiffening back up when Pidge leans back with a dangerous, knowing smirk and says, “Man, that’s really a bummer. Here I was planning on giving you a seat next to Keith and everything, but I mean if you hate the guy and all..”

 

Lance’s heart jumped to his throat and thundered in his ears at the thought, reminding him of when he had sat next to Keith earlier. His cheeks burn as he thinks about how Keith had obviously shifted his set a little closer when he sat down and how he immediately started to talk to him while looking like a lovesick puppy. Lance gulps and tries to not remember how Keith had been adorably helpful throughout the lab unlike before and had even gently pushed his hands away while grinning and saying ‘I got it’ whenever Lance tried to help him. At this point, Lance’s face is burning and his hands are hurting from how hard he is clenching the couch, he cannot help but imagine what might happen if he sits next to Keith on Thursday.

 

When Lance comes out of his little revere, Pidge is smirking knowingly and cleaning their nails. He looks over to them and their eyes cut to him as their smirk grows expectantly. With a gulp, he blushes more and quietly asks, “You think he’d actually want to sit next to me?”

 

Lance regret’s his question the minute it leave his mouth, he sounds like a some pining fourteen year-old and the worst part is that he is honestly curious to see what Pidge thinks about this. His face could not be any warmer as he looks away from them and quickly busies himself with clicking onto the show, after finally finding it. Pidge just huffs a small laugh and leans up, patting his shoulder in a feigned comforting motion while saying, “I bet he’s dying to.”

 

He freezes as the show’s episode choice’s pop up and before he can help himself, he’s whipping around to Pidge and asking hopefully, “You really think so?”

 

His stomach drops when Pidge gives him a smirk and raises an all knowing eyebrow at him. Gnawing on his lip, He quickly looks away and tries to ignore the fact that he just got excited over the idea of Keith wanting to sit next to him during an outing with his friends. His supposed to be hating the guy for Christs sake, not getting excited and flustered at thought of being able to sit next to him for dinner. Even if he did not hate him, He should be getting nervous about the fact that he is notoriously known for his messy eating habits and that fact is always ruining his chances with people that he could possibly get into a relationship with, not that he wants that with Keith. He does not even know the guy that well, he can not want that with him.

 

With a frown, he decided that’s good enough for now and just lets out a small sigh while pulling up episode one and saying, “Shut up. I’ll go.”

 

Pidge grinned and fell into him, wrapping their arms around his waist and nuzzling a wide grin into his side as he moved his arm out of their way, wincing when the intentionally dug their glasses into him. He sent a frown down to them, knowing that they did that on purpose before slowly smiling at them as they chuckled and squeezed him tighter while saying, “Thanks, Lance. I know I was teasing earlier, but I really am glad your coming”

 

Lance smiled at that and ruffled their hair out of reflex, similar to how he used to with his little brother whenever the kid hugged him tightly in gratitude for him giving him extra dessert or helping with his homework when their mom was not looking. They sat up and laughed like they do whenever Matt and them wrestle each other, while swatting his hands away with weak slaps. He laughed as well, ignoring the clench in his heart from the memory of his family back home and finally released their hair, much to their relief, while saying, “No problemo, _Pigeon_. I owe you one anyway for watching this show with me.”

 

Pidge grinned and readjusted their glasses, letting the surprisingly soft moment last for a second longer before another smirk curled up their lips as they said, “Keith’ll be glad you’re coming too.”

 

Lance felt his smile drop at the same time his ears warmed and he pushed them away, huffing as they rolled to the side of the couch with a burst of giggles. He watched as they stopped rolling and began to re position themselves next to him for a second before turning away and letting his pounding heart bring a small smile to his face. He definitely still _dislikes_ Keith, but he will admit that hearing something like that from a friend that he’s supposedly very close with, does make his chest tighten and his heart jump slightly.

 

Looking back to the computer, he composes himself before Pidge notices and presses play on the show saying, “annnnddd... Let the marathon begin!”

 

Pidge chuckles and drops their head against his shoulder to see the screen better, he scooches down and readjusts so that their both comfortable before chuckling and saying ‘shhh.’ after Pidge says, “May the odds be ever in our favor.”

 

…

 

A loud, blaring alarm rings loud and clear into the nice dream Lance had been having about swimming down at Veradera beach. He lets out a loud groan and swings his arm out in the general vicinity of where the sound is coming from, he grunts when he misses a couple times and instead bangs his hand into his bedside table before finally landing on the clock and pressing the button that makes the noise stop.

 

A loud sigh rumbles out of his chest in slue of the silence and he lets his hand slide down from the alarm clock, letting it hang limply in the air next to his bed. Burying his face into his pillow he keeps his eyes close and tries to stay in the nice head space of just waking up while rummaging around for his phone that he had stuffed underneath his pillow the night before. When he finally finds it, he grunts again as if that was going to stop him from having to get up and get ready for class before sighing and pulling his phone out. He lefts himself up slightly and then flips into his back, landing in the cheap bedding with an ‘oof’ and peeling his eyes open while lifting his phone up above his face.

 

He winces at the dim light from his window before clenching his eyes shut in preparation for his too bright light of his phone screen as he presses the button to turn it in. He frowns and twists his face up as the light shines slightly through his eyelids. With a tired sigh, he cracks his eyes open and narrows them at the bright phone screen, immediately he goes and drags down the settings bar, lowering the brightness. He practically feels his face relaxing and sighs through his nose while swiping back to his home screen.

 

This is his common routine in the morning when he first wakes up and right about now he would be clearing out all his notifications, but the aggressive buzzing and sudden loud ringing has him wincing and practically growling at the phone. With an annoyed frown, he lowers the volume and reads the number of whoever the hell decided to call him this early, his annoyance drops though when he sees that familiar caller tag of his university. Blinking in surprise for a second, he sputters when he realizes that he’s been leaving them unanswered and quickly clicks the ‘answer’ button while pulling it up to his ear.

 

Gulping to clear his still scratchy from sleep, throat, he quickly says, “H-hello?”

 

The voice that answers him sounds like the old lady who he checks into when his late at the office. Her old voice creaks slightly, showing her age as she asks, “Is this Lance Mcclain?”

 

Lance being the lazy person he is, has a tendency to take at least ten minutes to fully wake up. Which is why he has his alarm set so early, so when he gets asked this question, His still half asleep mine trips over itself and sends the wrong words to his mouth. By the time he answers he’s sighing in annoyance with him self ad grabbing the bridge of his nose, “I- uh… yes! Yes. This is he.”

 

The office lady, bless her soul, seems un-pulsed by his stuttering. If she has had to call multiple people this early in the morning, she’s probably used to it. She almost sound like she’s smiling, the smile being one of those fake smiles that tired receptionists give, when she says, “Good. Well, Your class with Ms. Codiac this morning has been canceled for the day. Your work for the class will be posted on her website in a few hours.”

 

Once again, Lance’s tired mind takes a few minutes to take that in. He rubs his temple and clenches his eyes shut thinking, Ms. Codiac… That was his cute English teacher. She had mentioned taking leave a couple weeks ago for some wedding or something, so maybe this was it and she just could not find a sub? At that thought a slow grin formed on Lance’s face, it means that he has a whole day to himself now since her class was his only class today. This revelation causes a flow of adrenaline to rush through his veins that causes his mind to wake up enough to register the good news.

 

His grin takes up his entire face this time as he fist bumps the air with a silent cheer, letting himself revel in the moment silently for a second before calming himself down enough to say, “Oh, well Thank you for informing me,” A smirked curled up his lips as an opportunistic idea struck his mind and he jumped on it just for fun, “It will be a displeasure to not be able to see your lovely face this morning though, miss.”

 

Lance knew how the woman would respond, he had made it a kind of thing to just flirt for fun with the receptionist in the office and has become infamously known for it. Practically everyone who works in the office of his school knows him by name after others had warned everyone of his obnoxious flirting and while he knew it was not exactly a good reason to be known, he still took it. Thus, the saga of him flirting with the unlucky receptionist that worked the front desk began and he was very proud of himself whenever they gave him a reaction. Most just ignore now, which makes it slightly boring, but some, like that lady who just so happens to be on the phone with him, still give him either an annoyed response or any bemusedly exasperated one. So, his day got that much better when the lady on the other end sighed and said in annoyance, “yes, well that is my job and I promise you that I will enjoy your classes cancellation just as much as you do.”

 

Lance winced at that, he never said these ladies were not afraid to be mean either and apparently he had run into one of the ones, who is very comfortable with throwing low blows at him. Sometimes, he gets offended, but most of the time he just laughs at it later because despite all these ladies acting as if they hate his antics, they still almost always respond. This is what led him to laughing like the borderline jerk he is, and saying, “Aw, I didn’t know you cared that much for me. Thanks madam, you have just brightened my day.”

 

Lance could not help but laugh as they lady sighed and said in annoyed tone before shutting off the line, “Good day, Mister Mcclain.”

 

With another chuckle, he mentally apologized to the receptionist and dropped his phone back onto the bed next to him. Shifting to his side, he pulled the blankets up to his shoulder and snuggled back into bed, closing his eyes and forcing himself to calm down and fade back into his earlier head space, so that he could get some well deserved z’s.

 

He let out a small sigh through his nose and fell easily back into his dream, imagining himself floating in the calm part of the water on his surfboard while his siblings all laughed and played in the water around him, sleep easily creeping back up on him and sweeping him away from the world and into the peaceful dream.

  
  
  


Three hours later, Lance stood refreshed and feeling amazing in front of a bowl of raw eggs. He held the bowl steady against the small island in the kitchen with one hand and with the other he stirred to eggs with a whisk, exactly how Hunk had taught him. He had decided to finally try that scrambled egg recipe that Hunk had given him after he had made it and Lance had practically begged him to ‘teach him his ways in the skill of cooking’, and currently Lance was pretty impressed with himself. He has been following the directions of the recipe step by step and currently the food was looking similar to how it looked when Hunk had made it.

 

As he stirred, he reached over and turned up the music on his phone. He can never work without some kind of noise and since Pidge and him can not afford a TV currently, he has just gotten used to listening to music on his phone. This usually works out fine because he only normally does it when he’s cleaning, so in other words he can does to his heart's content and today would have been perfect for that, since no one will be here for another couple of hours. But, he had quickly learned after sloshing the first batch all over the floor, that dancing and cooking do not really go together. So, despite him practically aching to dance to the music, he forces himself to just focus on cooking, though he can’t help his hips from swaying with the music. It’s practically a part of him at this point.

 

Currently he was listening to the common radio station in town, one that Hunk had brought up to him because of its wide variety in music, and he was fairly impressed. He had already made a note in his phone to continue to listen to this station and currently deemed as a really good station to listen to while doing something that does not need your full focus. Which for Lance, is basically everything since he’s constantly multitasking without even realizing it. Pidge calls it a hidden skill, he calls it ADHD, but what does he know?

 

Lance practically jumped out of his skin when suddenly some of the egg sloshed up the side of the bowl and almost went out, luckily it fell back in right as he stopped moving and reached out to try and block from the freshly cleaned counter. He let out a breath and slowly leaned up, looking down at the stirred eggs. Seem’s he has stirred them enough, the directions say to stir until you can not see the white of the egg anymore and from the looks of it, Lance’s eggs could not get any yellower. So, he pulled the whisk out and rested it on the cloth he had set out for that exact purpose, looking over to the white paper that Hunk had scribbled out the recipe onto.

 

_Pour whisked eggs into pan and cook for three min._

_Then add in the designated spices and continue to cook for another ten minutes or until they look down (If they are brown then you are done!!!)_

 

Lance huffed a laugh at the last little bit of the directions as he walked over to where he had a pan resting on the oven, remembering the last time he tried to make eggs and how the ended up looking like squishy pieces of wood instead of nice yellow scrambled eggs. Carefully, he poured the contents of the bowl into the pan, making sure to not splash any of it out onto the stove, knowing that would be hell to clean up. He set the bowl to the side and let the eggs settle into the pan while grabbing the spices and seasoning that Hunk said to use, also grabbing a spatula to stir them with.

 

Once he had everything lined up nicely in front of him, so that he could remember everything to do, he set a timer for three minutes on his phone before turning back to the stove and turning it to, hopefully, the right temperature. Then with a hopeful and already slightly proud grin, he started stirring exactly how Hunk had shown him to, around the edge in a circle, then in a couple vertical lines down the middle, and repeat.

 

He continued this and hummed along with the music, letting himself dance a little more to it now that he did not have to worry so much about everything sloshing out again. He kept his eyes on the pan but for fun he added extra flare to the way he stirred and danced with the lower half of his body to the song. A couple seconds later he recognized the song and hummed along with a few of the lyrics while stirring, it was a popular song from when he grew up that he used to love listening to with his mom when they would do chores around the house and he could not dance with Veronica.

 

_Oigame compay José_

_venga pa' bailar el son_

_oigame compay José_

_venga pa' bailar el son._

 

_Le presto mi compañera_

_para que baile este son,_

_cuidemela mi compay_

_que el son me la desespera._

 

_Hay mire compadre compadrito_

_pero venga pa' bailar este soncito._

_Oigame compay José_

_venga pa' bailar el son._

 

_Hay mire que son que son mas rico mas sabrosito_

_pero venga conmigo compadrito_

 

Lance was knocked out of the song and his dancing by the sound of his alarm blaring over the style going music. He definitely did not jump when he heard and dropped his spatula, with a gasp, he quickly grabbed the spatula that was slowly drifting away into the style soupy eggs and attempted to wipe off what he could before giving up after seeing that the egg was just getting all over his hands instead. With a defeated sigh, he set the spatula down to rest on the edges of the pan before turning while brushing his now dirty hands off of the old apron that his mom had given him before he left. He grabbed his still blaring phone and swiped it open, shutting off the alarm with a sigh before dropping it back down to the island as the music once again started playing.

 

Walking back over to the eggs, he sighed at his dirtied spatula, upset that he would now have to cook with egg goo running down his palm, just the thought had him shivering in disgust. This is why Hunk is the designated chef of the group, that man can handle anything if it means the meal ends up good. Lance tried to use that to stay strong and hopeful about this meal as he grabbed the seasonings and attempted to put the right amount of each into his slowly hardening eggs. When he finished, he decided to ignore how he may have accidentally put a little too much salt in there and picked the spatula back up, trying to not wince as the goo immediately latched onto his once clean skin. With a frown, he started stirring again.

 

The rest of the cooking session went by pretty easily, him only messing up once he had to plate the food by accidentally spilling some onto the floor. But, that was quickly remedied by him swiping it up and chucking it into the trash can, doing a victory dance when he got it in before remembering the hot pan that was still in his hand. Once everything was away and the food was on the plate, Lance took the pan to the sink and watched as he ran water over it and made steam come up. Sadly, the cool effects only lasted for a second and once they stopped, he had to put the pan down into the sink. Finally, he threw all the other things into the sink to clean later and grabbed his plate, sitting down with utensils in hand, ready to eat.

 

One bite of the eggs had him practically moaning at the taste, Hunk was truly a master chef if he was able to help Lance make something this good. Lance was notoriously known for his sucky cooking skills, despite him always saying that the food he made tasted just fine. Before he could help himself, he was stuffing more bites into his mouth and making noises of contentment that would seem obscene to any unlucky bystander. Just for the record, Lance was not a moaner when he ate, but Hunk’s food could make anyone have a food orgasm with in seconds.

 

When his phone rang though with an incoming call, he practically growled at, similarly to how he had earlier in bed, for interrupting his heavenly meal. He had half a mind to just not answer since it was not from his parents or the school, but when he saw Hunks grinning face flash as the icon picture for his contact, he decided to answer. It was thanks to his friend for this meal anyway, so he might as well show some gratitude.

 

So with a sigh, he grabbed the phone and answered it, not without another bite of the food.

 

“Hunk. You’re truly a master, have I told you how much I love you?”

 

Hunk loud and familiar laughter echoed back to him through the phone, making him grin. Sounds like he was switching between classes right now from all the background noise, poor guy, anyone who could walk through the monstrous hallways during class changed _and_ also make a phone call was truly skilled. Which once again leads Lance to the conclusion that Hunk is truly a master of everyday life. Speaking of said master, he had managed to calm down enough to ask, “ _Tried my egg recipe, I take it?_ ”

 

Lance could not help the praise that was rolling out of him, he was loving this food, “yes! Oh my god! It’s _heavenly_ ~”

 

Once again Hunk laughed his normal loud laugh, Pidge had said that his has rivaled Lance’s own laugh. Which he strongly disagrees with, since he has personally witnessed his laugh silence an entire room, but he did agree that Hunk’s is definitely up there on the scale. Grinning at the thought, Lance took another bite of the food, holding in a groan while listening to Hunk say, “ _Did you do everything right? How did it turn out?”_

 

“Oh my god, you don’t even know, dude. I don’t know how you did it, but you have helped me -a horrible chef might I add-  create a masterpiece.”

 

Lance could practically hear Hunk’s embarrassed smile as he breathed out a slightly more nervous laugh while saying, “ _Come on, man. Your giving me too much credit, all I did was give you the recipe. You were the one that cooked it. Plus, you do not suck at cooking, people just can’t appreciate the simpler masterpieces that you make._ ”

 

It was Lance’s turn to laugh nervously, all the praise was making his cheeks warm. He’s so used to his friends playfully teasing him that when they actually take the time to give him some honest praise, it feels like how it would if someone you looked up to your whole life told you that you were their hero. This is why Lance tries to smother his grin while saying, “No way. _You’re_ giving _me_ too much credit. If it were not for your amazing recipe, then I would still be trying to cook this instead of enjoying its amazingness.”

 

Hunk chuckles and starts to say some kind of retort before being interrupted by another muffled voice, one that sounds dangerously close to Pidges and makes him groan. If it is Pidge than he’s gonna have to deal with them teasing him about his bi-ness later and that’s always fun. When Hunk comes back, Lance prepares to hear some comment from Pidge that is annoying, but the one that he gets makes him burst out laughing and glad that he did not have any food in his mouth at the time, “ _Pidge says that if we’re done sucking each other’s dicks, they wanted to know why you weren’t at school this morning._ ”

 

Lance laughs for a good minute at that, he has to admit that’s funny and it’s a new insult that Pidge has not used before, making it fresh and even funnier. He has to suck in deep breath to calm himself down enough to chuckle out, “Well, tell Pidge that they can’t deny the bromance forever, also tell them that my class was cancelled.”

 

Hunk snorts on the other end and says just that, to which an angered yell that is definitely Pidge responds. Lance tries to conceal his giggles enough to listen as Hunk says with a laugh, “ _Pidge says that you better meet them for lunch in two hours and that they are going to slap you the next time they see you._ ”

 

Lance chuckles and leans over onto the island, listening to the loud obnoxious noise on the other end before saying, “Sounds like fun to me. How’s life in the ol’ college?”

 

Hunk breathes a laugh again and Lance listens while taking another bite of the heavenly food, “ _Pretty good, pretty good… Hey, me and Shay are about to class, so I gotta go. Enjoy the food!”_

 

Lance grins and attempts to quickly chew and swallow down the food in his mouth, pausing to savor it for a second before audibly gulping it down. He heard Hunk laugh at him on the other end and grinned even wider while saying, “Will do, big man. Have fun with the GF.”

 

Much to Lance surprise, that comment did not really bother Hunk. Usually when he or Pidge teased the poor guy about Shay, he would get all huffy and embarrassed. This time though, he just sounded like he had the small embarrassed smile that he often got around her and practically sighed “ _will do. Bye._ ”

 

Laughing again, Lance shook his head at his lovesick friend and chuckled out “bye.”

 

The call ended with a click and Lance dropped his phone down and continued eating what he was now referring to as the materialistic heaven. He tried to savor every bite, but because he had a tendency to eat huge bites, it was gone within a couple minutes.

 

As he walked the plate over to the sink, he looked at it dejectedly already mourning the loss of the food. Grabbing the faucet, he turned it on and watched as a small waterfall-like trail of water slowly started coming out of the old thing. He looked for a second longer at the plate, hoping to find any of the delicious food left on it while also knowing that their is none left since he licked it all off (messy eating habits), before finally sighing and pushing it under the water. He rinsed off a little and then shut off the water, placing it in with the rest of the still dirty dishes that he would have to clean at some point.

 

With another mournful sigh, he turned and looked out to the kitchen. His phone was still playing music, it had started playing more common songs of the area, ones that he was luckily familiar with and when he looked over at it a grin struck his face as an idea hit his head.

  
  


Five minutes later, Lance was adjusting his sunglasses and setting his phone back into his shirts pocket as it played music straight up at him. With a smirk he waited for just the right time before grinning and running. As the music tilted, he let his socks that he had dug out of the bottom of his dresser do the work for him, sliding against the floorboards and throwing his arms out as the bottom of his baggy button up shirt swished against his striped boxers. He let out a loud laugh as he slid into the living room that now had enough space for him to dance in, thanks to him doing some rearranging, and did not wait for his feet to stop sliding before he spun into another move and easily fell into a dance that matched the obnoxiously hilarious music.

 

...

 

Lance drops his old bathing suit into his gym bag, dropping down to his knee and making sure the once baseball bag has everything he needs for his laps at the gyms pool in it. As sifts through it, he checks off a mental list off of everything and then does it again just to make sure. By now Pidge would be yelling at him to get a move on, luckily their still at the cafe with the other.

 

He had gone out to eat with the group earlier after their morning classes and they had all gotten the idea to go to some new arcade as a break from the hardcore studying the three had been doing recently for their other classes. Pidge had invite Lance to come along, saying that they needed to have someone to third wheel, But he declined. At first Pidge had been worried that he was upset about something, since he is usually never one to decline well deserved breaks from school. But, after he explained that he just needed to get to the gym and work out since he has not done it in forever, They just sighed and said that he can just say that he misses the water. Which was not a lie so he did not bother to deny it and instead just laughed while saying bye and leaving them to go to the arcade.

 

With a smile, he zipped up the bag and stood while throwing it over his shoulder. Just the thought of being in the water again, had him relaxing again. Swimming was like dancing for him, it was a part of who he was and no matter where he was, he would find a place to swim for a couple hours. Thus, why he now has a regular membership at the nearest gym with a big pool in town.

 

Walking out of his room, he went to the door while thinking back just to make sure one time that he did not forget anything in his rush to get packed. He got his bathing suit, he got his goggles, he’s going to get the lock for his bike now, and he’s pretty sure that was it. He still feels like he’s forgetting something, He stops in front of the doorway and frowns in thought while tapping foot on the ground. His hands slips up and rests against the side of his waist as he frowns down at the floor, glaring practical holes into the ground in thought.

 

Then it hits him.

 

Milk! That’s what he was not remembering! He had noticed early today when he was getting the eggs out that Pidge had forgotten to get milk on the run to the store and he had made a mental note to go out and buy milk when he went out. But, then after dancing, he had completely forgotten and did not remember while he was out with the others. Which means that he has to go get it now instead. This knowledge made him sag and let out a sigh, he was really looking forward to going swimming and now he had to wait to do that because he had to go buy milk and then ride it all the way back here before he got to even start riding toward the gym.

 

He unceremoniously dropped the bag from his shoulder and let it fall into a heep onto the floor with a loud ‘thud’. His entire body sagged as he huffed out a breath and dragged himself further away from his swim gear and towards the door, once he got to it, he frowned and reached up. Grabbing the big blue lock that he used for his bike, he sent one last longing look to the bag before turning away and flipping back all the locks. He pushed the door open, while slipping his room key from the key holder and walked through, letting the door shut behind him with yet another sigh. He should get a reward for how many times he’s sighed.

 

Grumbling something about making Pidge pay for not buying the milk themselves, grumbling again when realized that he would not actually do anything. Turning away from the door’s, he walked down the hallway and stuffed his hands in his pockets, continuing to grumble things under his breath that gained strange looks from passerbyers.

 

…

 

Stepping into the grocery store, Lance frowned and glared at the too bright lights that looked so artificial that it hurt his eyes. Glancing around, he tried to find where the shopping baskets were while attempting to smooth out his face so he did not weird out the customers, it was pretty easy to do considering he already dealt with enough looks while walking here. He scanned the store and finally found the baskets resting near one of the closest closed check out lines, immediately he walked over there because he had been standing in the doorway for a little longer than necessary and he wanted to get the over with as soon as possible so that he could go swim.

 

Spinning on his heel, he looked out across the pretty big store and searched for the sign that said something along the lines of ‘dairy’. He scanned the store quickly, seeing all the sections for clothing, toys, and hardware, but no dairy. Frowning, he looked around more before finally finding the food section, it was not the dairy section but it was a start, so Lance grabbed one of the baskets and started to stroll over there.

 

With a hand in his pocket, he looked around for dairy products and practically zeroed in on them when he saw a long row of yogurt all stacked together. He did not bother to stop to look at anything else, like he was used to doing when he went shopping, instead he just went straight for the milk. He was so focused in on getting there, that he accidentally bumped shoulders with someone while going. Usually, since he tried to be nice to people most of the time, he would stop and say he was sorry while making sure the person was okay, maybe even introduce himself along the way if it happened to be a someone that was his age and attractive because yes, he picked up people in the store. But this time, he just grumbled out a sorry and kept walking, not really in the mood to care about the possibility of bumping into a future partner.

 

The person huffed and kept walking as well, grumbling something under their breath to the person they were walking with as Lance ignored them and continued walking. He felt slightly bad, but ignored it in favor of remembering that the sooner he got out of here the sooner he could go to the gym and swim laps for a couple hours. At this rate, he’ll probably end up swimming there until closing time.

 

He practically jogged the rest of the way, huffing for breath by the time he got there since he never actually takes the time to try running, but grinning in victory nonetheless. He was halfway done, now he just needed to grab the right milk, get to the fastest checkout -most likely the self checkout-, and then ride as fast as he can back to the dorms. Keeping this in mind, he walked up to where the milk was behind the glass doors and scanned them over looking for the right one.

 

He knows that Pidge usually prefers two percent, but he absolutely loves almond milk, so when his eyes land on it, he thinks about the pros and cons of getting that instead of what Pidge likes. The pros are that he’ll get to enjoy some actually _good_ milk for once, He’ll be able to use the excuse that Pidge had forgotten to get the milk herself as his reasoning for getting it, and it's freaking almond milk. On the other hand, the cons are that Pidge will most definitely complain about his choice, and he will probably regret getting it because of that. This all makes him frown for second before he realizes that currently, the pros outweigh the cons, which means that he can get it and not feel too bad about it.

 

With a smile and no second thoughts, Lance walks to where the almond milk is and grabs the handle of the glass door. He swings it open a little obnoxiously, but barely notices as he reaches in grabs two containers of almond milk and drops them into his basket with an already happier attitude. He should have realized all the good parts of this impromptu trip to the store before wasting a whole twenty minutes grumbling. With a slight flush, he shakes away the thought that _maybe_ he was overreacting just a little and starts walking towards the cashiers.

 

Once again, barely noticing anything else while walking toward the checkout center, just wanting to get home, have a quick glass of almond milk, and then head home. But, he stops short when a bright pink catches his eye, he pauses and turns, looking at where the color came from. There plastered on some kind of advertisement board that had multiple posters covering it, was a fresh looking, hot pink poster from the Altean society. Lance’s eyebrows shot up and he quickly walked over to it to get out of the way.

 

The Altean society was one of the most renowned and elite ‘societies’ in town, many people called it their very own red cross because of all the work they did to help people around the world. Lance had heard about it a couple weeks after moving here, when a friend of his that he had met at the school announced that her fiance got into it and was going overseas. Now, he personally would never want to work for them because being this far away from his family was already hard enough, but he holds a great respect for _anyone_ that is good enough to get in. His heard stories of how only the people who were at the top of their class every year of school and who were at the peak of health even had a chance of getting into the society, and even then they had people from all around the world to compete with for their spot in the society.

 

So, let’s just say that when Lance sees a random flier from them in a rundown store like this, his interest is peaked. Especially when he reads what the fine print says.

 

_The Altean Society will be holding a grand dance in one month. This dance will be in celebration of all the live that the society had been able to save thanks to the towns overflowing generosity and helping hand. Without you and everyone here, we would not have ever become what we are today, thus, this dance will be open to the public and will be catered and set up by our members and any willing volunteers._

 

_Please come and bring any friends and/or neighbors, we wish to show our gratitude to as many people as well._

 

**_Location: Mt. Adams rd. in the main hall_ **

**_Call this number if your want more information: (919) 675-1028_ **

  


Lance blinked at the poster for a second before a wide grin split across his face, This was awesome! A _dance_ , held by the Altean society, in town. This could not be more perfect!

 

He grabbed the poster and folded it up stuffing it into his pocket, already planning on how to bring this up to everybody. Hunk and Shay will be thrilled, they never say much, but he knows that they dream to be able to go to something like this and dance the night away together. Pidge may be a little iffy about it at first, but he could probably convince them to go along with it if he gets Matt in on it, the guy’s gonna be done then anyway and probably would enjoy it. He could probably even see if Keith wanted to go,not with him of course, but as a friend since it would probably help convince Pidge to come along as well. Plus, Maybe he could see more of those dance moves that Keith showed when he was singing.

 

Flushing at the memory of that, Lance quickly shook his head and turned. Maybe he should not invite Keith, everybody would get the wrong idea especially since Lance is certain that Pidge told Hunk and Shay something about them, what? He’s not sure but he knows that he was told something. Remembering how him freaking out about Keith almost brushing his hand against his own was interrupted by Shay laughing loudly, causing him to look suspiciously at Hunk as the guy tried to pretend like he was not taking a picture of them, makes him frown and flush slightly as he tries to figure out what they could have been talking about while looking like that. His embarrassed frown grows even deeper as he started walking toward the cashiers again and thought about how Keith had noticed his line of sight and he leaned in almost _too_ close to be considered normal while whispering a question of what he was looking at. After a quick explanation, he got even more flustered when Keith decided to join him in glaring at the two.

 

Lance face grew even hotter at the memory as he continued walking before suddenly, he was knocked out of the memory by running face first into another person. With a grunt, he blinked and stepped backwards while rubbing his sore mouth, which had come in contact with the other person as they stumbled backwards and accidentally dropped everything in their basket. Lance’s eyebrows shot up at the sound of all the things clattering to the ground, he looked down and saw a pile of paints, brushes, and canvases. The person in front of him quickly scrambled to back everything back up and Lance took a second to have his common decency kick in and make him squat down while saying, “Oh- um, I’m sorry. Let me help.”

The person huffed when he struggled to grab things and ended up swatting away his hands while saying with an annoyed tone that sounded oddly familiar, “No. it’s fine. I got I-....”

 

Their sentence fell short and some of the things in their hands dropped to the floor, making him jump on reflex and reach out to catch them. He managed to grab most of what the guy dropped and huffed out a laugh while looking up and saying “Careful…-K-Keith?!”

 

Everything froze when familiar dark violet eyes met his in shock and confusion. His eyebrows slowly raised up as he looked at Keith, His dark hair was strung up into a messy ponytail, he had on a red flannel that had old paint stains on it, and his face looked scarily pretty when all his hair was not blocking it. This all made Lance’s cheeks light up like a wildfire as Keith finally seemed to come back into reality, his thick brows moved from being furrowed to being raised up in happy surprise as his lips twisted into a small smile. Lance would deny staring at them as they did so, those dark eyes dragged him back though when they shimmered slightly as he smiled a little wider and said, “Lance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations: La paloma = The pigeon  
> La perra = Bitch  
> Song that Lance was listening to: Compay José


	4. Sorry, my dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you guys are probably wondering when I will be posting another chapter for this since its been forever and I'm sorry to tell you this but there is not gonna be another chapter. See, I really like this AU and I enjoyed writing it when I started it but now that Voltron is coming to an end and this is becoming hard for me to write I'm deciding to just leave it unfinished. I really am sorry to anyone that enjoyed this story and I'm soo glad for the amount of people that enjoyed this, but I just can't continue it anymore. Writing fanfiction is supposed to be something I just do for fun and writing this story isn't really fun anymore and writing new chapter's is just getting harder and harder so I'm gonna just give up on this. Though, obviously I'm not done writing other stories and I encourage you to go check some of my other stuff if you like my writing because all of those actually have endings, their not the best but I enjoyed writing them and would love to hear what ya'll think so if you're interested go check em out. Anyway, I'm done with this story now so thx for the support and I hope you are not too mad!!

GO CHECK OUT MY ART ACCOUNT ON INSTA, I'M UNDER THE SAME NAME AS THIS ACCOUNT AND POST KLANCE AND SHIT LIKE THAT SO GIVE IT A LOOK IF YOU BE INTERESTED. LUV U MY DUDES <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

GO CHECK OUT MY ART ACCOUNT ON INSTA, I'M UNDER THE SAME NAME AS THIS ACCOUNT AND POST KLANCE AND SHIT LIKE THAT SO GIVE IT A LOOK IF YOU BE INTERESTED. LUV U MY DUDES <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

GO CHECK OUT MY ART ACCOUNT ON INSTA, I'M UNDER THE SAME NAME AS THIS ACCOUNT AND POST KLANCE AND SHIT LIKE THAT SO GIVE IT A LOOK IF YOU BE INTERESTED. LUV U MY DUDES <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

GO CHECK OUT MY ART ACCOUNT ON INSTA, I'M UNDER THE SAME NAME AS THIS ACCOUNT AND POST KLANCE AND SHIT LIKE THAT SO GIVE IT A LOOK IF YOU BE INTERESTED. LUV U MY DUDES <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

GO CHECK OUT MY ART ACCOUNT ON INSTA, I'M UNDER THE SAME NAME AS THIS ACCOUNT AND POST KLANCE AND SHIT LIKE THAT SO GIVE IT A LOOK IF YOU BE INTERESTED. LUV U MY DUDES <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

GO CHECK OUT MY ART ACCOUNT ON INSTA, I'M UNDER THE SAME NAME AS THIS ACCOUNT AND POST KLANCE AND SHIT LIKE THAT SO GIVE IT A LOOK IF YOU BE INTERESTED. LUV U MY DUDES <3


End file.
